


Human Boy

by MistyN



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: <- should've mentioned that earlier shouldn't I?, A/B/O, Alpha!Hongjoong, Alpha!San, Beta!Seonghwa, Beta!Yunho, Betas can be with Alphas, Bit teen wolf?, Biting, Drama, Fluff, Human!Yeosang, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life???, Slow Burn, They are still idols, Wolf Pack, alpha!jongho, ateez ensemble - Freeform, attempted humour, beta!mingi, mentions of mpreg, mentions of other idol groups, more tags when I think of it, omega!wooyoung, romance will be more in the 2nd act, violence (not that much though), werewolf dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyN/pseuds/MistyN
Summary: When ATEEZ was formed it was a prevalent issue that only one of them was human, innocent and pure Yeosang. The remaining wolves all vowed to protect Yeosang from their wild world and to have him never be caught in the middle of it.  All was well, until another wolf pack takes interest in the Human Boy, and reveals to other packs that there is a human in their pack. Threatening the promise they made to each other a couple of years ago, the wolves now must focus on not only protecting Yeosang from the other wolf packs but from themselves as they begin to lose the facade.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 192





	1. Eyes

**ACT I.**

When ATEEZ was first formed, it became apparent to the newly appointed pack leader, Kim Hongjoong, that amongst his pack there was a human. The boy was named Kang Yeosang. He was innocent enough; bark hurt more than his bite, but harmless none the less. The boy was certainly mature enough to understand and cope with the knowledge of his 7 other members being wolves. But the rest of the wolf community would not be. The consequences of the hunting, the poaching from less than 100 years ago are still prevalent in their community. If Hongjoong showcased a human to be a part of his pack, a legion of wolves would not only be after his head, his pack, and certainly Yeosang's. So not long after the group came together a pact was made amongst the seven of them.

The meeting amongst the clan was split on the decision to hide it. Hongjoong, who had arranged the pact, had placed his vote 'yes' at the very start. Song Mingi, a passive beta, followed in the leader's footsteps. Following similar reasons that Hongjoong had already considered. Jeong Yunho, a too-much-rambunctious beta for his own good, also followed and agreed. Unsurprisingly, the two other alphas disagreed. Choi San reasoned that change needed to start somewhere; Yeosang could be that gateway for both communities to meet. Choi Jongho, the youngest pack member, disagreed because he trusted that they could defend Yeosang from the other wolves. If anything it was their duty to protect the first human in a wolf pack. What surprised Hongjoong was Park Seonghwa's disagreement. Seonghwa is a beta who seems to be more dominant than most. He revealed that he has hidden his wolf side for all his life. He was forced to hide his wolf side attending a human school. He wanted to finally reveal to a human his true self and expose the humans to not only their culture but also to have the humans make reconciliation with the wolves. The final vote belonged to the only Omega, Jung Wooyoung. A long-time friend of Yeosang's. He reasoned that he was already hiding his wild side from him, but didn't hide so much from him. When he entered his heat, he allowed Yeosang to care for him, but never properly explained to him what was going on. But none the less, he was willing to continue to withhold the secret for the sake of his safety. Thus the meeting ended with enough people to enforce the secret and protect Yeosang from the wolf world. They each decided to commit to the promise by giving up something close to them that had a relationship to their wolf form. Jongho gave a wolf tooth that he lost during a fight when he was young. Wooyoung gave a ripped pink shirt; it was a shirt of an opposing omega that fought Wooyoung over an alpha, it was his first win. Mingi had given up two golden coins, mementos from his two wolf friends from school. San had begrudgingly given up a small brown dog plush, the eyes were painted over red; it was a reward from his grandparents for being able to control his alpha form for the first time. Yunho had given up a piece of wood with his name inscribed on it, he used his claw to write on the first night of being a lone wolf. Seonghwa had given up a rusty nail from the soccer field at his school. One day he had just decided to let loose and run using his wolf form, the euphoria he felt numbed the pain of the nail puncturing his foot. Hongjoong was the last to give up an item. A ring. The ring was from his late mother, who passed during a clash between to two clans, she handed him the ring before she died and Hongjoong has never taken it off.

All the offerings were put into a locked chest and Mingi swallowed the key. The chest was hidden in Hongjoong and Seonghwa's shared closet and cloaked by a bedsheet, never to be seen or touched again. After that day all the members were forced to go on hard suppressants. They had to take them every single day without fail. This meant hiding heats, hiding monstrous hunger, hiding hyper senses, no mating and certainly no transformations. 

For almost 2 years, it was all smooth sailing, and Yeosang never noticed.

\------

Yeosang was taking it all in. Another comeback season, another round of sleepless nights. He just hopes none of his members gets as sick as Mingi or Jongho did form their last promotion. The makeup artist was quietly humming, allowing to not go too deep into thoughts and was actually quite pleasant. Around him, the waiting room was quieter than usual, probably because Wooyoung and San were somewhere else at this point. Mingi and Hongjoong were sleeping with each other, heads carefully resting on each other, although he was concerned as Mingi was bending a lot to be on Hongjoong's shoulder. Yunho and Jongho were watching a movie on Yunho's phone, he wasn't sure what it was, but all he could see was the female protagonist shooing away the main lead, claiming that they will kill him if she comes with her. And finally, Seonghwa was getting his hair done next to him, he was dozing away however so Yeosang didn't think of initiating small talk. Granted he couldn't talk much, one movement and the make-up artist will kill him. It was another peaceful session. 

He returned to his thoughts. This comeback was one that they were prepared for a while, but the title track had taken a long while to make. Mingi and Hongjoong just couldn't write their raps, writers' block mostly. However, everyone seemed tense for this comeback as well. Perhaps it was because it was a non-stop work around the clock, everyone was feeling a bit on edge. Not long ago San and he clashed over song parts, it was a nasty fight that was only diffused days later by Wooyoung, although Seonghwa and Jongho seem to be heavily on his side, never have members taken sides for quarrels, especially someone like Seonghwa. But now that the comeback is out, everyone seems to be calmer, he and San have made up and everything returned to its happy environment. Although Wooyoung seems to be spending less time with him now, which he thought that issue was resolved, Wooyoung has always been a socialite butterfly.

He was in his thoughts until he heard a whimper, a strange kind of whimper. He looked passed the mirror as the make-up artist had moved her hand for herself to see what was going on. The whimpers came from Mingi, twitching forcefully as well despite his eyes being closed. Yunho had shot up and immediately shook his friend. Hongjoong had also tried to shake the younger to see what was happening.

"Mingi." Hongjoong had called, slapping his arm a couple of times, but the younger wasn't opening his eyes like they were sealed shut. Seonghwa, Jongho, and eventually Yeosang crowded him, it was a strange situation, Yeosang had personally never seen anything like it. He could tell Mingi was awake, but just not opening his eyes. Yeosang had bit his lip anxiously.

"Mingi can you open your eyes?" Yeosang asked calmly which was meet with a not so calm yelp from Mingi. Hongjoong after that statement his eyes widened a little as if he had just realised something. He pulled Mingi into his shoulder, hand forcefully around his neck. Seonghwa had tried rubbing his back as a way to soothe him. Mingi had whispered something into Hongjoong's ear, but Yeosang couldn't quite hear what it was. Hongjoong had signalled the make-up and hair artist to leave the area, they both nicely complied, understanding this might be a personal matter. Jongho stood up, readying himself for something. Hongjoong had pointed two fingers at Yeosang and Jongho.

"He just said his eyes hurt, see if you two can't get your hand on some.. what are they called?" Hongjoong asked embarrassingly, Seonghwa widened his eyes and shot him a look. He sighed before providing an answer.

"Eyedrops, get him some eye drops." His voice was almost sarcastic, he was annoyed.

Jongho nodded and then grabbed Yeosang by the forearm, guess he has to play collector again, he usually does in a situation like this. He obediently followed the younger, even though Jongho's grip is quite strong, stinging. He must've been working out a lot recently.

Yunho stood up, tip-toeing towards the wall and peeked past, staring at the pairing as they shuffled away. Yunho chuckled.

"You should've sent me, Jongho's dragging him," Yunho stated before looking back and giving the two eldest a thumbs up. As if it was on cue, Hongjoong gave a solid slap onto Mingi's neck, causing him to rise of the shoulder and groan in pain. Seonghwa soothing the sore spot like one would their pup. Mingi finally opened his eyes, revealing his dandelion yellow eyes, shining brightly like two stars. Yunho immediately began to rummage through his bag, trying not to look at what was about to happen, but it could certainly not stop him from hearing it. Hongjoong's ears turned red, and his eyes began to redden slowly.

"Why didn't you take your suppressants?" He asked forcefully, a certain bite to his tone caused the beta to slightly cowering into Seonghwa. Mingi stuttered.

"I- I ran out of time this morning."

"HOW did you run out of time this morning?" Hongjoong barked, his voice was getting louder, and his eyes were more clearly became redder. "Yeosang was IN the room, how the hell were you going to explain to him his eyes were a sparkling yellow." Mingi could only shrink further into the other beta, he could tell that the alpha was fuming. Mingi looked down and could barely answer. Hongjoong continued "You could've revealed the whole thing to him, remember the pact."

"Of course I remember the pact, I-I just forgot." Mingi sheepishly replied, seeming to only infuriate Hongjoong more.

"If you had remembered the pact, you would've taken the pills, you would've not allowed yourself to fall so easily back into natural eyes and you certainly wouldn't have made such a scene like-"

"Hongjoong, eyes." Seonghwa had interrupted, calm but enforcing. He had simply wrapped his hands around Mingi to comfort him before stroking his hair. Hongjoong had frozen. He slowly turned to the mirror where Seonghwa was. He saw them, his eyes; not just a wine coloured red - which is what they would go normally - but they were bloodshot, a vibrant red that shined cunningly. The sight immediately brought guilt to Hongjoong. "Now what if Yeosang was in the room." Seonghwa deadpanned, trying to raise a point to Hongjoong. Seonghwa was the only person who could do it, even the other alphas could stand to Hongjoong. His words are almost said like he was an alpha. Hongjoong always thought Seonghwa was the wrong type. Hongjoong began to calm down, taking into consideration Seonghwa's point. If Yeosang was in the room, he would've had to explain to Yeosang how his eyes could go so red, it probably would've scared him, and Yeosang isn't scared by much. He has never openly been angry at Yeosang, that was something he also pledged to do that day. His eyes began to fade back to his normal brown as he looked back at the pairing. 

Yunho had stood up, confident that the confrontation was over with a small pill bottle. The bottle was tinted orange with a blue lid. Inside where small eclipse yellow pills. On the packaging was a white sticker. On the sticker in bold black writing was "Beta Suppresents." The smaller text was covered by a yellow piece of tape with a black marker reading Spare. At sight of the bottle, Seonghwa had reached for the water bottle on the table behind him and simply slipped it into Mingi's palm. Still feeling a bit shaken, Mingi choose to continue resting in Seonghwa's embrace. Yunho had skillfully removed the lid and taken one pill out, placing it in Mingi's free hand. Hongjoong after fulling returning from his rage sits in the hair-styling chair facing Mingi, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all out." Hongjoong had shied away, it wasn't responsible what he did, he let himself go too far. Mingi threw the pill into his mouth and then downed it with water. He placed the water bottle on the floor and nodded.

"I'm sorry too, Alpha." His tone seeming submissive, but after the lecture, that's all he can be. The two smiled at each other and peacefully accepted each other's apologies. Yunho interrupted the peace.

"You're still getting some eye drops." Yunho sneered, Mingi shot up fully sitting up away from Hongjoong, his jaw was wide open.

"No." He refused, shaking his head, Yunho had laughed, Hongjoong nodded in agreement.

"We have to keep to facade up, so I agree to the eye drops." Hongjoong reaffirmed, causing Mingi to look in horror around everywhere. He knew who to turn to. He leans into Seonghwa but this time facing him. Looking up at him, giving him his best puppy eyes, Seonghwa cooed and began to stroke his hair.

"It's okay, they weren't hurt that much, they'll just tickle," Seonghwa answered. Mingi frowned and immediately pushed Seonghwa away. "Ow, Mingi it's for the sake of the pack, and besides they'll clean your eyes." Mingi pouted as his eyes slowly fade from yellow back to brown. Hongjoong stood up and sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Now shut up and act, you should be good at that."

\------

Yeosang could start feeling the real grip that Jongho had on his forearm, it hurt for some reason. Although he didn't want to let Jongho know that he was hurting him, he seemed too focused on finding those dammed eye drops, which haven't proved successful. The pain was starting to sting so he had to let him know. 

"Jongho." He called. The younger immediately halted in his tracks and turned towards Yeosang. Grip now no longer there. Jongho seemed to have a lot of concern in his eye, like the last few days as well. Their eyes met and Jongho naturally pouted, cute. Yeosang grabbed onto the arm that Jongho had straddled, allowing it to hang limply. "You don't need to drag me anymore, I'm coming." Yeosang smiled, trying not to make the younger feel bad for accidentally hurting him. Although it didn't really work. Jongho immediately came to Yeosang's side, trying to soothe the arm, guilt written on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grip you that hard." Jongho apologies, looking deeply at the place of his hand. It was almost purple, he had marked and hurt Yeosang by how hard he was holding the arm. Yeosang tries to wave the younger away. 

"It's okay Jongho, let's continue for the eye drops."

The two continued forth on the path, towards the downstairs first aid-kit that was in the kitchen. The occasional person came past, in which they would bow and greet. Sometimes the two would be stopped by different idol friends, which Yeosang engaged kindly until Jongho dragged him away from those conversations to continue on their quest, especially from the females who would shyly approach the two and ask for numbers. Yeosang is confused by Jongho's seeming annoyance of wanting to talk to people, but then again Mingi's eyes could be hurting so getting the eye-drops is slightly more important than engaging in conversations. 

They reached the kitchen, a small confined place with only a fridge and black benchtop. The first aid kit sitting on the kitchen bench, open and pillaged. Band-aid boxes and pill packets lying around the place, almost everything was out. Immediately they couldn't find the eye drops but the two decided to delve into the first aid kit. Yeosang entered first and began to scavage through, pushing and pulling aside medicine bottles and bandages. Inspecting everything bottle-shaped closely but to no avail. He picked a nasal spray and showed it too Jongho.

"Do you think this will worked?" He joked, causing a slight chuckle from Jongho, still seeming sad from hurting Yeosang. Before Jongho could answer a snicker came from the doorway. Looking over with caution, there was San and Wooyoung. Looking a bit scruffy, sweaty and holding the eye dropper they looking. 

"Looking for something?" San asked before shaking the bottle. Yeosang was completely clueless. He huffed before rearranging all the things in the first-aid kit. The two others approached, cocky and smirking as if have they have just won a contest. 

Yeosang looked over and raised his eyebrow, "2 questions." He started causing the two boys' attention to be drawn to Yeosang, who of course wasn't expecting to have their attention. He continued, "Where were you, and how did you know we needed the eye droppers?" Yeosang asked and the two of them looked at each other, almost looking like they were confirming something with one another. Wooyoung gestured to San to take the stage.

"Well, we were on the roof, just playing around, needing some refreshment after not being with each other for a while,"

"Were you running around, why are you sweaty and completely reek?" Jongho said, scrunching his nose at the strange smell that the two of them produced. San sighed and slightly slapped Jongho. Looking him straight in the eye.

"Come on, you know us, we were running around, and rolling around, you know having fun." He replied, with a giant grin on his face, each new statement earning Jongho another smack. Obviously trying to say it in a teasing matter, but came off a bit more serious. San then looked at Wooyoung in the eye and shared a chuckle. Yeosang didn't want to know, they obviously had some "fun" but one at the punishment of someone else, at least that's what he predicted. San moved further onto Jongho, now had his arm wrapped around Jongho's shoulders. "And to answer your second question, we came back and we heard Seonghwa's command, and we thought, well we can go get it, we know where they are," San answered smirking.

"That's right," Wooyoung now joining in, moving closer towards San, arm wrapped around his waist and pulled tight. "And we thought it would be fun if we raced you to it, we can be the good kids for once." Wooyoung joked. The two then shared another laughter. Why were they so happy Yeosang thought as he finished cleaning the mess that was obviously made by these two, not thinking too much into what they have been saying. 

Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang, noticing the arm; it was still red, and a bit bruised. His eyes grew wide and shoved San. San looked down and saw the arm and then immediately stared at Jongho. An awkward air as the silence fell over. Yeosang stayed quiet as he was unsure of what caused Wooyoung to grow wide-eyed. But he did notice the killing gaze that San gave to Jongho, who remained unresponsive. A loud "hm" came from San, accusatory as ever. 

"What," Jongho said, confused as ever. San's eyes darted towards Yeosang's forearm, before going back. He cleared his throat.

"Big Boy to Big Boy, did you hurt Yeosang?" San accused, pointing his finger from himself than to Jongho. Yeosang intervened, not wanting this progress any further. Quick thinking allowed him to come up with a quick lie.

"I was stressing out earlier and holding my arm, seems like I was grasping too hard." He nervously chuckled, that was quick for San to go from happy to accusatory in flat seconds. He sent a quick 'help me' blink over to Wooyoung. Wooyoung nodded, holding San close.

"Why don't we head back now, for Mingi," Wooyoung replied. This statement caught Yeosang off guard, who did he know they were for Mingi? Whatever he saved them from the awkwardness, and the possibility of San and Jongho clashing, again. 

The four of them head back up the stair one right after each other. Luckily Wooyoung was able to lift the spirits of the other up. On the way back, when San and Wooyoung seemed to be fooling around with each other, Jongho leaned in and whispered to Yeosang. "Thanks for back there." Yeosang shook his head.

"They didn't need to know." He whispered back, Jongho looked back, again with the concerned eyes that haunted him at this point. A bit louder than before Jongho responded. 

"Are you sure the arm is okay?"

"It is okay, trust me I'm fine," Yeosang answered, just wishing everyone would stop caring about the arm. The sting was still there. How he doesn't know; but it wasn't the main focus for right now.

Seonghwa's ears perked. They twitched as if they were his wolf ears. He could hear the conversation of Yeosang and Jongho. Seonghwa had the best hearing in the team, it was useful for situations like this when they needed to make sure that they can be normal. For some reason, the suppressants didn't suppress his hearing, similarly like how the suppressants didn't stop Hongjoong's eye from going red when he was mad. Although some of them kept elements of their hearing, none were as good as Seonghwa's. It was unnerving and they had to be careful to not slip up on something that in human ears they wouldn't be able to hear. Seonghwa signalled to the other 3 they are on their way back, but then thought about the conversation: _is the arm okay?_ He turned to Yunho who was getting ready pretend to hold Mingi down. Yunho was confused by the look, one of concern.

"What did you say Jongho was doing to Yeosang?" He asked. Yunho looks around on the floor, unsure until it hit him.

"Oh, he was dragging him, you should've sent me, why?" Yunho asked, almost proud that he could recall it with such accuracy. Seonghwa looked away, just getting ready to have Mingi lay on him again. Seeming to keep the answer 

Mingi looks up and shuffles over to the couch again and lays down on Seonghwa's chest again. Shaking violently, but fakely. Hongjoong, appalled with his performance got up from his seat on the floor and smacked him on his leg, Mingi made a slight whine.

"Jesus christ act better, you not having a stroke, you're in pain," Hongjoong remarked before walking towards the opening, seeing the quartet coming back.

San held up the bottle triumphantly before cheering. "Wooyoung and I got it, hehe!" Hongjoong laughed at the antic but swiftly snatched it from his hand. Walking over Mingi who seems to be docile, eyes sealed shut. Seonghwa with a fake concern in his eyes prepares to open Mingi's eyes for him. Hongjoong opens the bottle as everyone just stares at the event taking place. Yeosang wanted to speak up, Mingi could just open his own eyes, but he knew Seonghwa would shoot him down for carer's sake. Hongjoong gets ready as Seonghwa forces the younger's left eye open. Mingi who was realistically uncomfortable with this began to squirm. Yunho went over and played his part holding Mingi down without instruction. San also joined in holding him down. 

"Don't squirm Mingi, you're only going to make it harder," Seonghwa said. 

The first drop went in. Mingi blinked violently but continued to squirm despite the orders he was given. Yeosang laughed.

"Come on Mingi, it's not that bad." Mingi groaned in "pain", earning an eye-roll from Wooyoung. Seonghwa opens the second eye and the drop goes. Everyone instinctively moves out of the way as Mingi sits up and blinks with his head hanging back. Some excess falling down his cheek. Wooyoung was the first to speak.

"Wow, you are such a baby." Wooyoung teased earning a soft kick from Mingi.

Hongjoong, San, Yunho and Wooyoung all returned to initial sitting spots, there was still only 10 minutes before they have to get going onto the stage. Mingi was now just sitting on the couch letting his eyes adjust. The hair and makeup artist were invited back in by Yunho, they weren't quite finished. It was now Yunho's turn for hair and Yeosang need a little bit more make-up done. Sitting back in the chair, back in front of the mirror, all returned to peace. 

Except not exactly. Looking past the mirror he could see Seonghwa, seeming to devil stare down Jongho and constantly was looking back at Yeosang. He must've seen the arm, but why immediately blame Jongho? Not much he can do, so he resumed to where he was in his thoughts.


	2. Alphas' Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha's always desire certain things. Especially San and Jongho. The tense air in ATEEZ only increases when Seonghwa confronts Jongho about Yeosang's arm, and Hongjoong and Mingi get a visit from the worst person they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a badly written chapter i'm sorry >.< Although I think it gets a bit better at the end

The music show recording ended smoothly, no more accidental behaviours showing through. The next part of their day was their individual schedules, some of the only times the boys can break free from their pact. When Yeosang wasn't around, it was a time where the claws can come out; they listen to all the noises around them and can see the far distances. Their natural fur will emerge but they wouldn't be able to go all the way, just enough to remain human. Besides, the suppressants stop them from going further. As the members left the building it became a gamble, who would have to ride with Yeosang and who can break free. But Yeosang wasn't a burden for them, he was just the next level of suppressant, a test of patience and will.

There were two vans, both solid black and the windows tinted. Perfect cover. The members each eventually took their spots by the vans, waiting patiently for their managers to emerge. As they did the members all listened attentively. There were two managers of ATEEZ, one nicknamed Manager Kae, the other Manager Jae. Kae was the fun one, the one who could fool around and fell head over heels for the members' antics, he was a manager who cared for the members by making them smile. Jae, on the other hand, was the serious one, the one who always planned ahead and kept the members in line, he was a manager who cared for the members by making sure they are getting to places on time and caring for their necessities. Jae had come out with a red, torn clipboard, on it was a white sheet that none of the members could understand, as if it was in code. Kae had gone ahead into the black van that was behind, ready to drive away. 

"So, individual schedules for today." Jae had started, the members growing antsy. A lot of them quietly begging,  _ please not with Yeosang _ . "San and Wooyoung, a photoshoot. You two will be travelling with Hongjoong and Mingi." A cheer arose from San and Wooyoung, the other members looked over, "curious" as to why they were so happy. Which meant the other 4 members were travelling together. "Yunho will be filming ANEWZ, and you 3 have a vocal lesson." Jae finished, slamming the clipboard, he orders the first four to ride with Kae while the latter four ride with Kae. San and Wooyoung cheered, and almost mocked the other members, they got to ride with Kae. Hongjoong and Mingi also took turns in poking their tounges out at the other, solemn side. The four of them ran to their car and jumped into their spots. Hongjoong in the front, it was his turn, and the others each huddled together in the back seat. The remaining four all moved towards their car, it was Seonghwa's turn in the front but he instinctively headed to the back. Dragging an unsuspecting Jongho with him. Yeosang looked over confused, he called out.

"Seonghwa it's your turn in the front?" He questioned. Seonghwa chuckled a slight bit, still Jongho in tow. 

"You can have it." Yeosang wasn't mad, he liked the front seat a lot actually. It didn't make sense for him to be in the front, he was the shortest in this group and usually, long-legged people deserve the front. No matter, he slid into his seat and he was ready to just listen to his music. Plugging his earphones in and trying to prepare himself the vocal lesson coming up.

\------

Hongjoong, San, Wooyoung and Mingi all begin to adjust themselves into a more comfortable position. Each silently eyeing each other before looking towards Kae in the rear-view mirror. Kae is focused on the van ahead of him, when he is confident that the van ahead of him has started he just sends a sly wink, seen by all in the back seat and Hongjoong who is across from him. One by one they each crack their bones and muscles. Their fingernails yellowed, as they grew into horrendous spikes, and the hair on their arms and hair began to grow on instinct. Hongjoong's eyes reddened, but not as vibrant that he saw earlier, San's ears had pointed just the slightest, Mingi's teeth rounded to form a point and Wooyoung can feel his stomach expand and rumble.   
"Oh, it feels so good!" San stretched into Wooyoung's chest before toying with his claws. Mingi had reached into the pouch of the Hongjoong's seat and pulled out a small packet of raw Kabonos sausages. Excitedly he ripped the packaging open and took a hearty bite into one of the sausages. Wooyoung had quickly snatched two for he and San to share, with San's free hand he grabbed the sausage. Mingi pulled out the last two sausages and passed it over Hongjoong's head. Hongjoong had put the second sausage in his lap and he took smaller bites of the sausage that he held in both of his hands.

Hongjoong had looked over at Kae, who seemed to be in a chipper mode but still sad at the same time. Hongjoong had swallowed the piece he had, "You want a sausage?" Hongjoong asked kindly, grabbing the sausage and letting it hang next to the manager's face. Kae kept his gaze fixated on the road.

"You can have it, I don't get them for myself," Kae said.

Both managers knew. Yunho's fault. Both were fully human, but ATEEZ were not the first wolf groups that either of them had to deal with. Both of them respect the pact they made to respect Yeosang and agreed to its terms. Jae particularly makes sure that each member has certain times of their individual schedules where they are alone enough to revert to wolf behaviours. Although one of the managers' had a huge no brawls or transformation rule. Only when the members are in life-threatening danger are they allowed to use their true forms. But then again, the suppressants suppress the transformation so more often than not they can't.

Hongjoong just handed the spare sausage back to Wooyoung, looking back at the boys with a set of calm eyes, "Eat up chicks." Hongjoong joked. San swiftly grabbed the sausage and held it above his head, Mingi immediately reaching with his long arms to and attempted to grasp it but San was just moments ahead causing Mingi to never get the treat. Wooyoung, who trusted San to share, waited patiently for him to give in. San had grabbed the sausage and snapped off the end and handed it to Mingi, then he split the remaining in half, one for himself and one for Wooyoung. Mingi began to chew on it. Hongjoong could only watch in awe when they were free. Hongjoong chuckled, "You guys are so cute, just like pups!" The remark caused a chuckle to erupt from Mingi and Wooyoung but a sly smirk and huff from San.

San leaned his head against the window. Although it was foggy his sight could still clearly see the people who walked the pathways that lined the road. Majority of them were human, but he can smell the wolves among them. His eyes darted to each wolf each saw, what were they doing he wondered? But the wolves that caught his attention the most were the pups, thanks to Hongjoong reminding him of their existence just now. They were so full of excitement, and guiding them on the footpath were their parents. The family that caught San's attention was two small pups, and two fathers - one alpha one omega. San's stomach became light, jittery. The feeling erupted in him, one that returns often, he wanted to have pups one day.

"I want pups." San unknowingly stated. Hongjoong just sighed.

"Well, I doubt you're gonna have any soon." San rose from his meditative state, speechless that he let his thoughts go out of his own mind. Flustered, he could only stare at the ground. Wooyoung wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smacked his chest playfully. San looked over to see the omega staring at him directly, smiling.

"I don't know, maybe he might have them sooner than anyone else in the pack," Wooyoung remarked. Hongjoong just turned back towards the front of the car. San eyed him, trying to read his expression. A sly smile, eyes and nose scrunched cheerfully. San could only instinctively place his hand on Wooyoung's belly. 

\------

Luckily for the 3 wolves in the other van, the human boy was long into his dreams and blaring music. But unluckily for the younger two wolves, Seonghwa was not happy. The younger two just yearned for freedom before getting this scolding; but once they learned that Yeosang was asleep with music blasting in his ears, it could mean this will come sooner. So they stayed quiet and tense, trying not to trigger the event, but it only made the air in the car stiffer than it needed to be. However, without luck, Seonghwa was the first to speak.

"Jae, is Yeosang out?" Seonghwa asked. The manager just hurriedly glanced over, Yeosang was slouched and his eyes were sealed shut. He gave an affirmative nod in the mirror before simply returning to the road with a warning.

"Don't be too loud."

Yunho and Jongho could only stare at each other, luckily Seonghwa wasn't in the middle seat. Yunho could only shrug at the younger before embracing the for the verbal impact. Jongho stared blankly, trying to disassociate himself from reality so that he can just phase past this scolding. It was almost successful, Jongho had begun to imagine. He was running in the woods with one other wolf, a faceless omega. Under the full moon, they laid on a rock as the omega could only lay by his side, depending on him. Jongho yearned for a partner, it wasn't that hasn't been that long since his presentation. He showed a slight smile. Big mistake. All of a sudden his daydream vanished; all that was left was a sharp pain in his leg. When he awoke, Seonghwa had planted the tip of one of his claws on Jongho's thigh. Going in far enough to hurt, but not enough to puncture. At the realisation, Jongho let out a yelp, but before he could even finish Yunho had blocked his mouth with his large hand. Yunho had leaned in and whispered, "It's you." Relief in his voice before releasing his hand. Jongho sighed as he turned his attention to Seonghwa. The wolf's face wasn't mildly mad, it was overtly mad. And Jongho could feel it in his veins, this will sting.

"Don't act like I can't hear your whispering conversations from over 100 miles away." Seonghwa spat. It clicked for Jongho,  _ is the arm okay?  _ Jongho had sighed, trying to find the courage to jump and dominate the story, but Seonghwa kept the interrogation doing. "Why would you ask such a weird question to Yeosang? Was his arm already injured?" Sarcasm filled his voice, Jongho had struck a bad chord. It didn't matter if he answered, Seonghwa knew. He knew quite well what happened to Yeosang's arm. "It's still bruised isn't it?"

"I didn't mean to use strength, it just came out naturally." Jongho retaliated. Jongho was a strong wolf, stronger than most, and he had alpha genes to add to his strength. The suppressants never hindered his strength, he could always control it. But now dragging Yeosang, a little had came out unknowingly. If even just the slightest bit more had come out, Jongho could've broken the entire arm, and his full strength could've ripped the arm off. Why did he use his strength? For some reason, he could only think of was the desire the protect Yeosang. He dragged him away from the evident danger. Even if it was something as stupid as Mingi not taking suppressants for the day.

Seonghwa snapped back, "It doesn't even matter to me that your strength came out, you used it to hurt Yeosang." Jongho gulped, the truth hit harder than anything else Seonghwa could've said. "Do you need to go back onto the restraint?"

The restraint is the worse thing you can do to an alpha. Invented by wolf hunters to nullify an alpha's wrath and raw strength. It was a thin silver band that wrapped around the waist of the wolf. It completely stopped alpha's from enraging and using brutal strength against the hunters, however it did nothing to quell these desires. So the alpha would always be wanting to break through but just can't. If the restraint was on an alpha long enough it broke his spirit. Jongho used to be on the restraint. It was during a dance practice when Yeosang was sick. Enraged, he ripped not only the door of its hinges but threw across the room and smashed a mirror. Hongjoong enforced the use of restraint onto Jongho until he could control it. It was only this time last year that the restraint was removed.

Jongho sighed and shook his head, just thinking about it, to sorrow to respond. Looking down in the car. A pair of long arms pulled him back up and now he was leaning on a large chest. "You need to calm down, he didn't go that far, the bruise will heal." Yunho responded quite seriously. Seonghwa had just scoffed and looked away. 

"Yunho any harder and he could've broken Yeosang's arm, then where would we be," Yunho frowned, he clearly wasn't getting through to Seonghwa. Seonghwa continued, "maybe we were too soon to let him off the restraint." he glanced out the window. Jongho was dumbfounded, what he did wasn't as bad. Seonghwa was now clearly overreacting. Jongho unknowingly growled causing Seonghwa to shoot up. Yunho had wrapped his arms fully around Jongho who was now clearly mad, protecting him from Seonghwa suddenly firing himself up. Seonghwa was going to speak next, scolding the younger for growling at someone older than him. Jongho snarled just before him.

"It was nothing, don't act like I don't feel bad, you are overacting what for?" Jongho had asked, Seonghwa's claws were now fully out, arms crossed over one another.

"So what apparently I can't honour the pact now?"

"Hey." Jae's voice was forceful, hissing, deep and without emotion. He knew the boys had gone far enough. The car fell entirely silent. Everyone had folded out, tense and uncaring. The two wolves wouldn't even gift each other with a glance. Yunho sighed and he just placed his eyes on the scenery outside his window. 

\------

Wooyoung and San had been dropped off long ago now. Mingi and Hongjoong had only now just read the save me texts that Yunho had sent them from earlier as they emerged from the car. All their wolf features had faded and they were ready to film. Reviewing the script as they left the car. Mingi broke the silence.

"What do you think Jongho and Seonghwa fought about?" He curiously asked, leaning in closer to Hongjoong. Hongjoong could only shrug before mindlessly answering.

"Well, we can only hope nothing too terrible, for now, radio show then home." Hongjoong had responded with a smile. They both turned back towards Kae. They wished him farewell before linking arms and waltzing into the building.

Greeting each person they walked past as friendly as possible, but there was something off. Hongjoong couldn't quite pinpoint it, the humans seemed tenser today than usual. Confused for most of their way through to the elevator. Exchanging glances with one another, concerned and confused. As they arrived at the elevator they were approached by a shy intern, dressed in full black and wearing a mask. Hongjoong and Mingi greeted the shy girl, as she could only kindly bow back. The elevators doors parted and the trio carefully treaded in. Hongjoong had waited for everyone to be in safely before pressing the buttons.

"What floor?" Hongjoong asked. The shy girl only held up 4 fingers before putting them back down. Hongjoong pressed the 4 before pressing 6, the floor Mingi and himself need to be on. It was only after the doors closed did the intern first speak.

"People came in today, 3 men, looking for you." The intern said. Mingi and Hongjoong shared a confused look at each other, seemingly for the 100th time today. Hongjoong adjusted himself to be standing in front of the girl. Leaning on the elevator's tight wall. 

"What do you mean?" Mingi asked, looking down at her. The intern just only stared at Hongjoong.

"They said Hongjoong by name." Mingi's head flipped towards the elder. The elevator's door had opened and intern began to charge out, "they are in your waiting room." She finished before walking out. Before they could ask for more the doors shut again. The elevator ride up the three floors was silent. The doors opened again and pairing walked out.

The hallway was empty, only the scraps of food on the tables and the empty water cooler stood in their path. Hongjoong charged through, confident in each of his footsteps as he approached the door. He feared the worst, but it couldn't be that bad. Mingi wanted to be as confident but the fear he felt held him back. What if it was  _ them _ ? All Mingi could do was admire the Alpha's behaviour. He treaded carefully towards the door, thankfully his leader waited by the door for Mingi to catch up. As soon as Mingi caught up Hongjoong swung the door open.

The waiting room was cramped as it is, only built for two people. Two vanities and a couch. The vanities had red lipstick smeared on them, on the mirrors was a delicately drawn symbol, an all to familiar symbol too them. 3 claws, all grouped together over a depiction of a bleeding human eye. It was  _ them.  _ Sanguis, a wild, vicious clan. Known for no prisoners and merciless attacks on humans. They resided in the mountains, far away from the humans and the inner city wolves. Each member is picked on two purposes, their ability to fight, and their desire to kill. The members of ATEEZ have all had their run-ins with this clan. Some closer than others; Jongho was the pup of one of the clan's leaders, Seonghwa's brother was taken in by this clan, and finally Hongjoong, who lost his mother to this clan after their pack leader betrayed them in battle. On the couch appeared to be two nameless henchmen, two alphas. The pack was huge, so many of them were just as much as that: nameless. But the third person. His aura could even terrify Hongjoong. 

He had jet black hair, in certain places braided with wolf teeth, his victims. His eyes were a violent red and his teeth were sharper than any Hongjoong had seen. He was muscular, taller than Yunho. But the scariest thing about him was how he talked. He could talk, his tongue was made of silver, perfect but harmful. He needed his words to be magic, otherwise, how would any old wolf join the violent world of Sanguis. Hongjoong recognised his face instantly. He was there, he saw his face before Hongjoong had fleed from the battle he lost his mother. His real name is unknown, at least to Hongjoong, but his alias speaks all you need to know. This was Haksal, the founder and tyrannical leader of Sanguis. 

The giant man was in the middle of the leather couch, leaning back, relaxing. While his two henchmen stayed on the couches edges, giving their leader room. In his hand was a piece of paper, of what Hongjoong couldn't see, but certainly didn't want to know what it was. Hongjoong enters cautiously, he can feel Mingi clutching at his shirt, his hand is shaking violently. 

Hongjoong and Haksal's eyes meet. A grin forms on Haksal's face as he moves upright. He firstly eyes Mingi. Sneering when he sees the beta tremble just at his aura. Then he looks Hongjoong directly in his eye. Once Hongjoong sees the eyes have met he immediately stops in his tracks, not daring to go any closer. Haksal clasps his hands together, it meant business.

"Hongjoong." Haksal voice was raspy but charming.

"Haksal," Hongjoong responded. Still as ever, alert as ever. Haksal was always a man of careful planning and manipulation, unlike the ideals of his clan. Haksal sighed, before standing up. He towered over Hongjoong and Mingi. An attempt to intimidate them, Hongjoong as seen it before. It doesn't work on his as much as it does on Mingi. 

"You haven't been answering your mail," Haksal stated. The letters started coming in October, Sanguis requesting an audience with Hongjoong and Jongho. But the two of them had already been preoccupied with promotions with ATEEZ. The letters had frightened everyone. No one wanted to deal with Sanguis, they all became tense. 

"I've been busy," Hongjoong responded

"Yeah I know, you've been busy singing and dancing in front of screaming humans." Said Haksal. Hongjoong became more fearful of the line. To the wolves outside of the city. Hongjoong was a lone wolf with no pack. As were the rest of them. No one was meant to know a pack was formed from them. Hongjoong clicked. Recruitment, he was going to try and recruit his pack to be a part of Sanguis. Hongjoong embraced himself for the question. For if he talked out of order it might be his head. Haksal had read Hongjoong's face like a book. "Yeah you thought no one knew, no one knew till recently at least, it seems like your group of jesters became too loud." The henchmen laughed.

"You're here to recruit, aren't you. Why else would you come to me?" 

"You're the only one I know!" Haksal spat, "Other than Jinsoo's pup, you're clan is all inner-city wolves, never stepped foot in the dirt as they've been forced to adapt to human society." Haksal gasped and gawked, disgusted of the thought of inner-city wolves. Only Hongjoong and Jongho were raised outside of the city if anything it was a blessing that Haksal only knew two members of his pack.

"Who do you want?" Hongjoong asks. Haksal face darkened, as he approached Hongjoong, closer and closer. He tauntingly bent down to be at Hongjoong's eye level. They were only a microphone's distance away. Mingi backs away, hiding even further behind Hongjoong. Haksal had passed the paper back to the henchmen. He placed his slammed his hands on Hongjoong's shoulder, shaking the latter on impact. 

"You wanna know who I want?" Haksal asked, seething through his teeth. He moved closer, "The human boy,"

Hongjoong jumped back startling everyone, he hissed viscously, but the suppressants had stopped him at that moment. The henchmen had turned the paper around. It was a photo of Yeosang. His photo from the latest album. They knew, how did they know? Haksal chuckled, seeing the alpha trying to go further, but the clear presence of suppressants was holding him back. Both Mingi and Hongjoong had their claws bared. 

"Now why would a wolf pack hide a human from us?" Haksal chuckled. Hongjoong roared

"You leave him alone," 

"Oh, but no. I want Kang Yeosang, and I will get him either by force or you will hand him over." Haksal had suggested.

"You'll just kill him." Mingi cried defensively. Haksal looked passed Hongjoong to the cowering Mingi, trying his best to brave. He sends a devilishly kind smile to Mingi.

"Oh Beta, I'm not going to kill him, he will help my cause." Haksal chuckled.

"What cause?"

"Oh I'm not quite sure yet, but all I know is if you hand him over calmly, I can assure your pack's safety," Haksal answered Hongjoong's question. Haksal snaps his fingers and orders his henchmen out. The two henchmen shoved Mingi and Hongjoong out of the way before making their way out of the room.

Haksal strode forward, Mingi and Honjoong maneuvered themselves to clear the path out for the beast. Haksal had stopped at the doorway turning back to Hongjoong and smirking. "Come on, how much do you actually care for a human? He could be the descendant of those who slaughtered our kind." The words were haunting as the hulking figure left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hongjoong and Mingi stood lifeless, tears began to well in Mingi eyes as he allowed himself to fall onto the vanity table. Hongjoong was ready to break down as well, but he had to keep a strong front for Mingi. Hongjoong strode over and pulled the younger in close. He was unsure of what to do or what this meant. He didn't exactly want to be in a quarrel with one of the largest clans in South Korea but to withhold the pact. Perhaps he must go to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify that this fic takes place ATEEZ's Answer Era!


	3. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day ends for the members ATEEZ and family matters begins. Yeosang ends up in an accident. Hongjoong holds an emergency meeting about his encounter with Haksal, and the members find that something precious to them has been stolen away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialouge heavy chapter, i'm sorry~!

Yunho was the first one home from his schedule, sweaty and loose. After filming ANEWZ he hit the dance room to let off some of his excess energy before coming home. He input the pin to the door and with a welcoming chime the door unlocks. Yunho pushes forward and continues his way in. He couldn't smell any extra wolves or a human boy, Yunho sighs in relief, no one's home, he can loosen up a bit. Struggling to remove his shoes with his feet before stumbling forward on his feet. Venturing deeper into the dorm he charged towards his and San's bedroom. Without turning on the lights he just slammed himself on his bed, the lower bunk. Letting out a chuckle, he embraced his bed's homely sense and only moved in closer to snuggle his blanket. But he couldn't rest. He has to shower so he can remove the potent smell that plagues him and put his clothes in the wash to remove all of the stenches on them as well.

"Well, that was nice," Yunho whispered under his breath before allowing himself to roll onto the wooden floor below him. Slowly moving onto his feet and whipping his hair back before escorting himself out of the room and into the shared bathroom. Which was never the most pleasant place. One bathroom, 7 wolves and 1 human, all males. But it's what they had. Yunho had unrobed himself and hopping in the shower. The water was incredibly warm and soothed his muscles.

Once his shower was done he dried himself off and wiped the mirror clean of all the mist to show his reflection. He was certainly cleaner from earlier, he looked particularly attractive right now. But his eyes were fading to yellow. A sign that he was due another dose of the suppressants. This time around they could only get weaker ones, perhaps one of the reasons everyone was a little tenser this time round. Maybe why Seonghwa and Jongho clashed very easily today. His thoughts traced back to not the fight in particular, what was their vocal lesson like then? What about Yeosang? It was a little out of character for the both of them, Seonghwa would never be so snappy, and Jongho would dare not growl at an elder, he was raised with more discipline than that he assumed.

He didn't want to dwell on it much longer, praying that it was solved by the time they arrive home. He searched the mirror, finding a small black circle in the left-hand corner. He placed his finger on the circle, pressing it in until he heard a faint click. He moved his finger to under the mirror, delicately opening it to reveal a secret compartment. Embedded in the wall with two wooden shelves. Added while ATEEZ were in America courtesy of the mangers. This was the hiding place of the suppressants. Each morning and evening the members would take their dose in secret. Praying that Yeosang wouldn't happen to walk into the room. Yunho eyed the chamber for a little bit before his stomach dropped.

Oh no.

Yeosang had left a little earlier than Seonghwa and Jongho. He didn't need or want to deal with whatever issues were happening there. He checked his arm once again. It was still bruised from Jongho's hold but didn't sting as much. Yeosang had inputted the code and opened the door. He slipped off his sneakers and walked further into the dorm with only his socks on.

"Hello?" He called as he went to the kitchen. He was very hungry from the practice. Silence; seemed like no one was home yet. He pulled open a drawer with his foot then reached down and grasped a small pot, moving it swiftly onto the stove. He delicately tore open a packet of ramen that was taken from the bulk pile they have stored in the pantry. Setting aside the flavouring he poured the ramen into the pot. He picked up the bot and went towards the sink, flipping the switch cold water rushed out of the faucet. Once the pot was almost full he turned the switch off and moved the pot away.

As he turned away he caught a glance at the other side of the kitchen. The done dishes were now pack in the sink, each of them diligently cleaned by Mingi's hands. Wooyoung was meant to put them away, obviously didn't, but how did all the dishes manage to fall back into the sink? No mind to it he continued to move around.

Stepping so slightly greeted a sharp pain in his foot. He groaned in pain, Yeosang closed his eyes trying to absorb the pain, placing the pot somewhere down, unsure of where. When his eyes opened he turned to the floor. A broken glass cup; and judging by the cloudy glass with a precisely painted white daisy on one of the shards, one of the eight glasses gifted by Yeosang's mother when they moved in. Each of them had a hand-painted flower on them, their birth flowers. The daisy was the month of April, so the cup belonged to Seonghwa. That's unfortunate. After that deduction, Yeosang lifted his injured foot. His socks now had a faint redness to it, as a glass shard had penetrated his foot. He carefully picked it out, this only caused the wound it made to spill further. Cursing under his breath, he hopped towards a high shelf in the living area. There's a click from somewhere, but it didn't concern him for now.

The shelf held all their albums and important belongings, including pictures of their family. Most importantly it was where the first aid kit was stored. Which inconveniently for him was on the top shelf. The shelves top-shelf was unreachable by who was shorter than Jongho, who could just barely reach it. He could jump it, but one foot isn't the best idea, but no one is home. He had to do it. He reached his arm up, ready to catch the kit's handle when he jumped. One, two, three. He pranced up, but it wasn't enough to get him high, he just merely missed. He continued to jump up but could only miss. He was embarrassed, he looked like a small child trying to grab something from the top but just couldn't.

"What the," He heard a voice question, he didn't bother to look, he just needed the first aid kit then he can tend to his wounds. He heard footsteps come closer but he still leapt upwards. An arm had come into his presence, one that was slender and long enough to reach the handle above him. As the first aid kit went down he followed to find Seonghwa had reached it for him, one of the people who can reach the top shelf. Looking past Seonghwa he could also see Jongho, seemingly moving closer towards Yeosang in concern. Seonghwa had smirked before patting Yeosang's head. Seonghwa had wrapped his arm around Yeosang's shoulder and escorted the hopping boy. Jongho followed, only eyeing the bloodied sock. "What happened to your foot?" Jongho was the first to ask.

Yeosang sat down on the couch. Jongho concerningly sat himself down next him and Seonghwa had removed the bloody sock. He fondled through the aid kit looking for certain equipment, bandages, cotton, tissue. "Jongho, get a water bottle for me," Seonghwa ordered. Jongho immediately got up. He was more obedient than usual, mayhaps Seonghwa whipped him after whatever happened. Yeosang decided to continue with his story anyways.

"Well, I was making ramen and then a glass had broken on the floor, and well one of them got me." Yeosang lamented before Jongho had made a saddened moan from the kitchen. Yeosang looked over to see the younger was solemnly staring down at the glass shards.

"It was one of the flower glasses from your mum Yeosang." Jongho sighed. He opened the fridge and searched for a small water bottle. Seonghwa looked up towards Yeosang.

"That's a darned shame, they took a lot to make." Seonghwa cooed. Yeosang just only frowned.

"It was yours, the daisy." Seonghwa frowned. Only continuing to scavage through the first aid kit. Jongho brought the water bottle and returned to his position next to Yeosang. Before Jongho could even sit down Seonghwa was eyeing him, devilish, mean.

"Can you take Yeosang's sock to laundry please?" Seonghwa asked. Jongho sighed, obediently standing up and picking up the bloodied sock. He walked away and Seonghwa began work. He wet a clump of tissues and lightly wiped the wound, delicately trying not to hurt Yeosang even more. Once the wound was clean he began to unravel the bandage, staring up at Yeosang while he does. He smiles, "You alright?" Yeosang nods.

"Yeah, it won't disable me." Yeosang chuckled, stringing to humour to try and ease the pain. Seonghwa chuckles before carefully wrapping his foot up. Seonghwa put the remaining tools away into the first aid kit. Slowly rising from the floor, he hastily moved towards the shelf and puts the first-aid kit on the 3rd shelf from the top, high enough for everyone to reach. Seonghwa then returns to the couch, now sitting in Jongho's place. He curls up and hangs over the edge of the couch, staring only at Yeosang. Pinching his cheeks and moving them around as he coos. Yeosang swishes his hand. "Why?" He whined, Seonghwa chuckled.

"You looked so cute trying to get the first aid kit." He responded. "Where's my thank you?"

"Thank you," Yeosang sighed out. He was thankful for Seonghwa patching him up, although Seonghwa's light flirting caught him off guard, he was thankful for that as well. 

Jongho had returned from the laundry, ready the smother Seonghwa for taking him away from Yeosang only to find the two of them are now embracing. They were happy, happier than him at least. Realising he hasn't been spotted he decided to move away from the living room. His heart hurt slightly, why did his heart hurt. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, why could he feel tears in his eyes? Turning away he decided to go to the bathroom. He began to rub his eyes as he entered the tiny room. As he unearthed his eyes all he could see was a half-naked Yunho, sitting on the closed toilet with his hand over his mouth.

Yunho's eyes widened as he saw Jongho enter the room, instantly indicating Jongho to be quiet. Jongho flinched as soon as he saw him, how long was here? Yunho had pointed to the mirror with his free hand. Jongho glanced over, the mirror was opened. Jongho moved around to in front of the open mirror. 

\------

Hongjoong had hauled in his load of plastic bags as Mingi followed soon after, it was their turn to grab food for the pack. They placed their food on the bench, it was Chinese, 8 personalised orders. Hongjoong carefully removed all the individual plastic boxes, almost spilling over with food. 

"Kids!" He howled at the top of his lungs. He then turned to the fridge. The fridge had many magnets on it, Hongjoong insisted it did. Some held polaroids of important moments, others were stand-alone. There was one important one in particular. A square red one. It was smaller than the rest but distinctive the only one that was red. The pattern of spare fridge magnets change each day, but every chance they get, they check for the red one. 

When they first became a pack, they had to figure out a way to tell each other there was a meeting that was only "wolf" business. There haven't been many over the years they have been together, but they always had a high level of urgency. It was Mingi's idea for the fridge magnet placement, something so simple that Yeosang couldn't detect. Whenever the red magnet was placed on the top left corner of the fridge, it meant a meeting was imminent once Yeosang had passed out. Hongjoong had simply slid the magnet to its position. He grabbed his plastic container and chopsticks, and he shuffled over to the living area and sat on the floor. 

Everyone followed out from their rooms each to either the call or the smell of the food. Habit forced them all looked at the fridge for the placement of the magnet. The message was subliminally sent. Everyone found themselves surrounding Hongjoong on the floor, all enjoying their dinner and speaking about their days or just what came to mind. A feast.

"Easy tiger, the food isn't going to run," Wooyoung chuckled. Yeosang was wrapped around him and limping forward as fast as one leg could take him. Respecting the orders that Seonghwa had given to him not to walk on the foot. It was fine, but it was funny to tease. What wasn't fun was looking over to see Hongjoong bordering a panic attack. 

"What the hell?" He questions. He shoots up, dropping his food and runs to Yeosang's free side. Instantly hoisting him up from the other arm, now being dragged to the kitchen. Hongjoong had grown stronger, much stronger. Hongjoong could barely pick up Yeosang. When did his members get so strong? Yeosang looked down not wanting to admit to Hongjoong that the injury was his mistake. "What happened Sanggie?" Hongjoong asked, trying to get the younger to look into his eyes. 

"He got stabbed in the foot by broken glass," San shamelessly answered. Yeosang only nodded as he grabbed his food, leaving the side's of the others and making a quick hop to the area where all the members were. He sat down on the lounge next to Mingi and San. 

"And no one could've told me?" Hongjoong snarled.

Hongjoong and Wooyoung had reunited with the group. Both taking their places on the floor. Silence now wafted the group, as they all enjoyed their meals. Slight banter emerged from time to time, but nothing too major earned Yeosang's attention. These dinners were like glorified family meetings. He should listen, but most of them were menial matters. He tiredly phasing in and out of the conversations that were being held in his presence. 

_ Seonghwa and Jongho finished clashing? I would say so. Is that so Seonghwa? Why are you wearing contacts Yunho? Because I want to be cool. Mingi you're quiet. San, go take a shower you reek. I can't wait to go to Japan! Yeosang? Yeosang.  _

The call of his name manages to shake him out of his tiredness and absent-mindedness. It was Jongho calling to him. He blinked slowly, trying to retrieve his soul back from dreamland. He found a comforting hand swirling his back now. He looked over to see Seonghwa had now moved next to him. He turned over to see Jongho had taken his other side. What was it with these two? Jongho smiled, "Tired?" he cheekily asked.

Yeosang scoffed, "Hm, no just fading in and out, what was the question?" He asked innocently. All eyes were on him, concerned and strangely frightened. 

"Will it heal by tomorrow?" Hongjoong asked as he took a bite into a marinated chicken bit he was barely holding with his fingers. 

"Surely, no need to worry," Yeosang shyly smiled in response.

Dinner finished not long after that, it was now 11 pm, an early night for the boys as they had to have promotions tomorrow. Jongho and Yunho were chosen to clean while everyone cheerfully conversed about the future of these promotions. San and Wooyoung sat closely together on the couch. Yeosang was stretched out on the couch, his head laying on a pillow that was carefully placed on San's lap. Seonghwa had found himself in Hongjoong's embrace while Mingi was simply laying against the couch. These nights were always fond as they could just lay there and be the boys that were. 

But Yeosang could sense it, there was this denseness in the air, something that seemed to be choking the other boys. Something he didn't know. What it was was going to be a weird conversation that he was going to have, with who was a different question. He eyed Mingi for a while. Something about him was off, he's quiet and he'll only gaze in Hongjoong's direction. Slowly rising from the pillow he adjusted himself so that now he was by Mingi. Mingi had noticed him and calmly placed his palm on his face, softly bumping their heads ever so slightly. Mingi's bizarre way of showing affection. Yeosang leaned into his ear, "Are you alright?" Yeosang had carefully asked. Mingi smirked

"You're not the one to ask that," Mingi had remarked. Yeosang had decided to move slowly onto the floor, trying his best not to attract the attention of his sudden movements to anyone other than Mingi. Slowly placing himself next to Mingi and then resting his head on Mingi's shoulder. "I'm not the one with a stab wound in his foot," He joked.

"I'm not the one that seems lost in the whole situation here" Yeosang retorted, Mingi chuckled, as he cusped Yeosang's head.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." He reassured. 

\------

Everyone had agreed to go to bed after dinner, it was a long and tiresome day for him and was injured twice. Everyone wished their goodnights and headed off to their separate rooms, except Hongjoong who said that he wanted to stay in the living area for just 5 minutes more. Wooyoung and Seonghwa had helped Yeosang back into his bedroom, despite his protests of being fine. Even having the audacity to tuck him in.

Later, Wooyoung hung over the edge of his top bunk. Yeosang was sleeping peacefully, phone laying on his chest on earphones plugged into his ears. Perfect, Wooyoung thought. He pulled himself up from his hanging position and carefully descended off the bunk bed. Tip-toeing carefully over to the door. Hand on the handle he slowly pulls down and pushes forward. Taking one final look back on his friend before he swiftly made his way out the doorway. He closed the door behind him silently, not moving until the door was closed properly. He skipped over to the candle-lit living room where he was silently greeted by the other members.

"He out?" Mingi asked, cocking his head.

"What do you think?" Wooyoung scoffed as he took his place next San and Jongho.

The members all circled a set of 3 salmon candles. The only other glow in the room were all the members' eyes, fiery reds, cooling yellows and a shining blue radiated in the candlelight. No claws were out or fur, this was not the time and place despite them being free from Yeosang's gaze.

Hongjoong sighed, grabbing hold of Yunho and Jongho's hand, "Now what I'm about to open with won't be the most pleasant," The members could only stare at each other. Confused about what Hongjoong was talking about. Mingi however only held his head high, paying full attention. Hongjoong continued "but I don't want you to be scared, I want you all to know that we are in this together as a pack, and I promise not to stray too far away from you in these future events," The pack only huddled closer together, eager to know what it was. Everyone in one way or another was grasping on each other. Hongjoong grasped Jongho's hand tighter, "Haksal had paid me and Mingi a visit today and made an offer."  
Jongho flinched at the name, felt by Wooyoung and Hongjoong. Wooyoung put a comforting arm around him. Hongjoong continued, "He knows that I have formed a pack, he knows about us."

"Doesn't that put us on a target for," Yunho shuddered, "wild wolves?"

"Wild wolves won't attack us for being a pack, they have no reason too." Jongho retorted. Silence followed until San broke it.

"But they do," San stated. A frown spreading across his face and his eyes were wide, flaring just a little. San turned back towards the hallway into the rooms. Hongjoong could see that San was slowly piecing together what was happening. He let go of Yunho's hand and reached over to place a comforting hand on his knee. Looking around he could Seonghwa was slowly piecing it together, he could see the tears form in the beta's eyes.

"Surely they would assume Yeosang was a wolf, right?" Seonghwa inquired, slightly sniffling. Yunho became wide-eyed and could only stare at Hongjoong, all eyes were now on him. Hongjoong clenched his eyes shut, he could feel the tears were starting to appear, trying to hold them back as best as he could.

"No, they caught him out as human." The members all sighed, some fell to tears others stayed silent. The wild wolves know that they have a human among them. The wild wolves will not be kind to a wolf pack protecting a human. Not after the humans wiping the wolves almost to extinction. These next few days were going to be dark.

Seonghwa regained his composure, probing into Hongjoong's first statement, "You mentioned an offer, what was the offer?" Hongjoong, fighting back tears, had leaned in closer to the centre.

"Hand Yeosang over, and our pack remains safe." Said Hongjoong. Wooyoung was quietly sobbing, only being comforted by San, wrapped up closely in his embrace. This can't be happening. One of the nightmares he had was coming all too true. Mingi and Yunho were supporting each other, while Seonghwa remained calm, and composed, but Hongjoong could see he was hurting.

"They'll just kill him!" Wooyoung blurted out. Mingi looked up,

"I said the same thing, but Haksal said he wants him for a cause?" He said uncertainly, eyeing Hongjoong to remind him of the details. Hongjoong only gives the younger a slight nod in approval.

"This doesn't make sense," Everyone now eyeing the younger, "If they wanted Yeosang they could've taken Yeosang as soon as they found out he was a human."

"Explain." Demanded Seonghwa.

"How do you not know? Our pack is 7 wolves and 1 human, Sanguis is 100 wolves, all trained to be apex predators for not only humans but wolves as well. They could trample our pack and take him, even without killing him." Jongho explained.

"So why bother with the agreements and meetings?" Yunho interrupted, Mingi had moved from Yunho's hold. His eyes lit up, he had figured it out, at least he thought. He confidently smirked, he was going to impress everyone with this.

"Maybe they want us to join their cause? Abandon Yeosang to them and join their side for what? A human cleanse?" Mingi had stated. Hongjoong looked over wide-eyed. San smirked.

"That's probably one of the smartest things he's said." San had joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hongjoong smiled, proud of the beta. "I mean it makes a lot of sense," Mingi looked down and blushed.

"A cause to possibly kill the humans," Jongho had retorted.

Hongjoong continued, "But then why is Yeosang important to them? Why Yeosang?" Silence followed the comment. No one could brainstorm, why Yeosang?

"Don't mean to damper the mood in this way, but he is a human in a wolf pack, accessibility." Yunho had stated, pulling Mingi back into his embrace.  
Hongjoong leaned back, holding his neck in stress. He moved back forewards to face the pack.

"Listen, on no circumstances will we even consider handing Yeosang over, or even consider letting our guard down. I need you all to promise that." Hongjoong eyed each of the wolves individually, all nodding. Wooyoung wiped his tears away before nodding.

"And on no conditions do we leave Yeosang's side over the next few days, not until we can be sure he is one-hundred per cent safe," Seonghwa stated, grabbing hold of Mingi and San as closely as he can. Each of them nodded individually.

Yunho and Jongho eyed each other, that last promise was going to prove hard to keep. Yunho had let out an accidental noise causing the attention to come to him. He stared at Seonghwa, "That promise is going to prove quite hard for all of us," Yunho stated. Seonghwa glared at Yunho, sending him a deadly glare, Hongjoong also grew defensive. The two oldest were glaring at the beta. Yunho moaned as he clasped his hands together, "I don't mean to cause the topic to change entirely, but it seems like Sanguis have already struck us." Hongjoong panicked.

"What?" He questioned as he grabbed hold of Yunho's hand.

"The supplements, they're gone." The members all gasped except for Jongho who already knew of the absence.

"What you mean?" San exclaimed. Seonghwa had silently stood up and stomped towards to bathroom.

"I mean they are gone San," Yunho replied. Hongjoong kneeled towards them, trying to calm them both down.

"What about the spares?"

"There are no omega spares, and Mingi used the last of the beta spares." Wooyoung blurted out.

"Where are the alpha spares?" San had asked eyeing the other two alphas, both could only shrug.

Seonghwa had walked back into the room, his face mortified. Everyone turned their heads, "He speaks the truth, they are gone." He sadly strides back to his spot in the circle.

The members relied on the supplements. Even Wooyoung and Seonghwa relied on them despite their large experience in hiding their wolf side. It was one thing that stopped the wolf behaviours coming forward, and now nothing can hold them back from letting loose. If anyone them even just gets excited, his claws will come out. If one of them gets angry, his eyes will glow, and even if one of them go on heat, he won't be able to control the symptoms. This was bad, very bad.   
Hongjoong had pulled everyone in close, a large pack huddle, all embracing one another. These next few days were going to tough. "We will get through this, all of us. If anything the lack of suppressants will make us more alert of Yeosang." Hongjoong tried to comfort them, "Tomorrow I'll order us another round of suppressants, strong ones." Hongjoong chuckled.

Everyone had broken away from the huddle. Hongjoong was the first to stand up, clasping his hands together. It was time now he closed the meeting. "Right, let's call an end to the meeting, all of you immediately sleep, so that known of you go cranky in the morning, we can do this I promise."

"What about Haksal?" Mingi had questioned.

"Haksal doesn't scare me at the moment, what scares me more is if Yeosang finds out we are all wolves," Hongjoong responded. The members all slowly began to stand, "Well goodnight everyone, sleep tight." Hongjoong hollered. The members mumbled their response as they each began to file out. Hongjoong waiting patiently for each to leave before he could excuse himself.

The last one to go was Jongho, who was still sitting. Hongjoong moved towards the youngest. Jongho was silent, almost blankness on his face. Hongjoong had sat down next to the younger and wrapped his arm around him.

"I can't believe Haksal saught you out, that isn't like him." Jongho had stated. Hongjoong sighed.

"In my opinion, it was a matter of time before he found out about us, especially because it was us two that he knew."

"Unsurprisingly, we are the only ones wild by blood."

Hongjoong and Jongho quietly remembered their youths. Their wild days. Their time spent with Sanguis. It was the first time they opened up to one another. Despite growing up in two opposing wolf packs, they managed to become close friends through both wanting to be singers, how ironic.

Hongjoong stood up, dragging the younger with him, "Come on, you need to sleep." He patted Jongho's back trying to usher him to his room.

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep, I need to protect Yeosang," Jongho stated as he slowly began to walk towards his room. Hongjoong smirked at the comment. He believed his theory was right, Jongho always had something special for Yeosang, even from making the pact. He smiled as he leaned down and blew out the candles, formally ending the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real question: should I use honorifics? I'm not exactly comfortable putting them, but I am willing to try. What do you think? Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed~!


	4. Suprising Behaviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members are starting to loose control of their human forms, this forces them to push Yeosang away from them to protect him. Days past of this behaviour and Yeosang is beginning to question why the members were isolating him. Meanwhile, Yunho accidentally discovers a dirty secret that San and Wooyoung were hiding from the group, one with grave consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing, one thing I forgot to tag were the mentions of mpreg. Sorry^^ Feel free to run away now! But anyways enjoy the chapter :).

ATEEZ was always earlier than the sun, the only light illuminating the dorm was the busy streetlights that lined their windows. A moment of serenity. Chimes, Alarm, Spanner. All the phones began to hum their sounds, it was time for the wolves to get up and go. The managers would be here soon. San shot himself up, there was no point trying to sleep through the noise. He roared, letting out the rest of his tiredness. He let his head fall into his palms, big mistake. As his face fell a gouging pain ran down the sides of his face. Hissing, he pulled his hands out in front of him. 10 beastly sharp claws, yellowed from time, reddened from the blood. The missing suppressants began to take its toll. 

The dependency on suppressants for their lives made it hard for them to control their wolf features. To look fully human takes years of practice and training. 

San jumped off his top bunk, the landing didn't hurt. His pain tolerance was now slowly increasing, wasn't it? First, he looked at Yunho who was still tossing and turning in his bed, then he moved towards the mirror. He first noted his eyes, bloodshot, tired. Then his ears, higher and tipped. On the sides of his face, tufts of fur began to grow from the gouging wounds he made himself. His black shirt was slightly torn, ripped in his sleep he deduced. The hidden monster inside was slowly starting to emerge, to show himself after being held back by medication. San fearfully opened his mouth. The fangs he had much pride for when he was younger, now mocked him.

His hearing kicked him. He could hear the shower running, Hongjoong was there silently humming. He could hear Mingi and Jongho panicking to one another, he didn't want to know what Jongho truly looked like. Seonghwa seemed calmer than the others. He could hear Seonghwa warming up his voice, his drawer opening and closing again. He can hear Wooyoung scuffling through his make-up box, probably looking for his brown contacts. The loudest noise was Mingi opening the drawers next to him and pulling out two sets of black cotton gloves. Yunho approached the alpha and rested his head on his shoulder, head turned towards the mirror. He put the mittens in San's hand and yawned, "these are for the paws." San gazed down and scoffed.

"I slit my own face with my gloves, cotton won't suffice." San declared, moving the gloves back into Yunho's palm. Yunho just shunted away, making his way into the bathroom, hoping to get in there while the human wasn't there. 

Speaking of the human. San inhaled, trying to sense him out. He found him, and he placed him thanks to a sweet scent of honey - a pillow that was gifted to him by Hongjoong to help him sleep. He was still in bed, but it was a matter of time before he got up. Wooyoung better be quick with doing the whole human thing that he claimed to have done for years. He could only imagine what Wooyoung was trying to do, a loyal omega like him would cover everything, his ocean blue eyes, his petite claws. He wouldn't have to worry about the fangs as they weren't that sharp, they didn't need to be because the alpha did all the biting. He could imagine Wooyoung's morning blush while racing around, the sweat that would fall from him would be like sparkling crystals. His concern for the safety of Yeosang like he was a pu- friend. San shook his head, he can't be thinking about that sort of stuff now. 

Yeosang was on the move. San panicked, he has never had this fear of his wolf side showing because the suppressants did so well. He eyed his claws and wished that they would shrink. As much as he tried he just couldn't get them to shrink, his body was too tense. Yeosang was getting closer, he couldn't risk it. In a frenzy, he slammed his bedroom door, just as Yeosang approached. He went against the door and slid down the harsh wood. Panting he eyed his hands, his claws only grew longer, he could feel his face deform even feeling the feral hair growing at his side. He was transforming. What was it, anger? Fear? Jealousy? San could only lean on the door hoping he had left. 

He was wrong. Two shy knocks came to the door, and an even shyer voice came from the other side, "San, are you alright?" Yeosang asked. His voice made San shake him out of the trance he was in. San scrambled in his brain on why he just slammed the door on the poor man. 

"I uh, was naked." San panted out, the best he could come up within the moment. He couldn't hear footsteps, was his hearing playing up now? He leaned towards the door, but to still no avail of hearing footsteps. 

"Why are you panting?" Yeosang innocently asked. 

"I was running around." San had blurted out but could hear no footsteps still. Why hasn't he left yet? His could feel something inside of him, wanting to just open the door and shove Yeosang away, but he knew he had a promise to uphold. He could feel a fire burn in his head and heart. 

"You were running around naked?" San could only snap.

"So many questions, just go away Yeosang!" San harshly snapped. Finally hearing the desired footsteps he was after, it didn't reciprocate with him for a while what he had actually done. He pinched his eyes followed by a smack in his forehead,  _ stupid alpha, stupid stupid alpha _ .

Yeosang wasn't expecting San to yell at him, or even to slam the door in his face. He could only frown and walk away, he needed to brush his teeth anyways. Walking carefully down the hallway, fearful of doors slamming in his face, he turned into the bathroom. He could hear the shower running, but was unsure of who was currently inside. The other occupant in the room was red-haired, Mingi. He was facing the wall, fiddling with something. He was dressed in a stylish black trench coat and a matching beanie he stole from Yeosang. He walked in and turned straight to the mirror, greeting Mingi as he went, "Good Morning." The phrase surprised Mingi, jumping slightly.

"Ah good morning Yeosang." Mingi had quickly blurted out, before gaining haste on the activity he was doing. Yeosang reached towards his toothbrush, watching Mingi in the mirror. He seemed stressed about something, maybe the comment he said last night was wrong about everything being alright. 

"What are you-" Yeosang started before he was interrupted by Mingi's quick departure. He was taken aback by how quick he moved. He put his toothbrush in his mouth, "doing?" He finished his sentence. He stared in the mirror, what was up with Mingi and San? Did something happen while he was sleeping? No point inquiring, it seems like every member other than him is in a conflict with someone else. When did they get so closed off?

"Ding Dong! Who has entered the bathroom?" Yunho called from the shower, Yeosang wanted to look over to the curtain but he knew that would lead to him labelled a pervert and teased for the rest of the day; this morning hasn't shaped him to be in a mood for being teased. He only smiled, Yunho was normal at least. 

"It's me Yeosang," He responded. He heard a heavy chuckle from the shower. 

"Ah good morning prince! How are you?" Yunho asked, very chipper. Yeosang blushed at the nickname before responding.

"I've been good, you?" Yeosang asked continuing to brush his teeth. He could hear a peculiar scratching sound, like sharp rusty nails against the tile. The sound confused him, where was it coming from. The shower? He'll ask Yunho when he gets time today.

"I'm very happy this morning," Yunho responded, but in the echoes of his words, the scratching sound was there. Yeosang finished brushing his teeth, he wishes Yunho farewell before leaving the bathroom. 

Yeosang walked back through the hallway and into the living area. The only person that was in the vicinity was Wooyoung. He was in the kitchen preparing himself a small fruit box out the fruits that Seonghwa had bought for them all. Weird, Wooyoung would never do that. And even so, the neatness of the space he was in was impeccable. Wooyoung was dicing each fruit with care and diligence. Sliding them ever so carefully into the box with the back of his hand. He moves to the next fruit, strawberries. He moves to the clean sink and washes them, that in itself was very rare. He moves closer towards the kitchen counter. Sliding onto it carefully resting his upper body onto it.

"Seonghwa?" He teased, Wooyoung looked up and scoffed towards Yeosang, only continuing his task of dicing fruit.

"Anyone can be motherly Yeosang," Wooyoung responded. Yeosang shot up. His jaw dropped in disbelief and he blinked slowly.

"I can barely imagine you being motherly." Yeosang joked, Wooyoung moved the strawberries into the small box before sealing it with the lid. He opened the fridge and left it in there. He statically moved back to the sink, knife in hand. He turned on the water and begin to wash the knife. Now that is something he most certainly doesn't do. Yeosang moved behind the bench, standing over his friend as he washed the knife. As he got closer to Wooyoung he can notice a strong smell, it was his mango body mist, but he used too much of it, so it now overpowered him. He observed quietly. He was very curious about this Wooyoung. He jokingly placed his hand on his forehead. "Excuse me, are you sick?" Wooyoung laughed, continuing to wash the knife.

"How's the foot?" Wooyoung asked as he switched the water off and placed the knife in its original place in the drawer. Yeosang was about to answer.

"Wooyoung!" He heard a rather loud call. It was San. Wooyoung pulled his friend into a quick embrace. Yeosang just whispered in his ear.

"Surprisingly fine."

"That's good isn't it?" Wooyoung cheered before taking the fruit box and prancing off to San and Yunho's room. Yeosang left himself bewildered. Wooyoung will probably explain all of this to him later. He decided to move back into his room and mentally prepare himself for the day. 

Wooyoung had slowly opened the door into San's room. San had mostly returned to his human self other than his eyes. San smiled brightly as soon as Wooyoung entered the room. Wooyoung slowly closed the door behind him before charging at him. He pushed San down onto Yunho's bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He moved the fruit box onto San's stomach. San laughed before pushing himself up to sitting up position, but still allowing Wooyoung to cling closer. Wooyoung ascended with him. The two pulled their faces closer together. Whispering, because they knew if this conversation was louder, everyone would hear. And no one could possibly be by the door right now. 

"Be careful, we wouldn't want to hurt them now," San stated as his hand slowly traced around Wooyoung's stomach. Wooyoung caught his hand and allowed him to just rest on his stomach. San had leaned over and placed a confident kiss on the top of his head. "Do you know how many?" San questioned, his tone sweeter than ever. Wooyoung laughed before pushing San's cheeks together.

"So impatient Alpha, I go to the clinic in 2 weeks, we find out then," Wooyoung stated before allowing his eyes to flutter while on San's shoulder. "How many do you want?" Wooyoung had asked tiredly. San thought for a while, he liked the idea of having many pups to his name, but he didn't want to be overflowing with pups, he was still a celebrity. A number came to his mind almost immediately.

"Six." San looked back down at Wooyoung, "Not too many, but enough to satisfy me." Wooyoung let out a noise of confusion and slight disappointment

"Six? I was hoping for like, three." Wooyoung laughed, "You're not the one birthing them are you." San laughed.

"I guess so, I always have to make sure my omega is in good condition, so if he wants 3 I'm fine with 3. I guess as long as it's a pup I should be fine." 

"That clinic better tell you are having none." A hushed voice spoke. San shot up out of the bed, getting into a defensive mode. Wooyoung sat up as the door opened slightly. San was ready to strike whoever came through the door, in order to protect his and his omega's pups. But on the other side of the door is the one person he would never dare strike. Yunho peeked in, fresh out of the shower. His shirt was still wet and his hair was damp. He pushed through the door and slowly closed it behind him. San was terrified but slightly relieved. If it was anyone else, this would've immediately been in Hongjoong ears, and nothing would stop Hongjoong or Jongho from doing something extreme to withhold their wolf secret from Yeosang. Yunho simply wrapped his arms around San to soothe him. "Come here Wooyoung." Wooyoung listened obediently, leaving the comfort of Yunho's bed and walking towards the duo.

Yunho released San from his grasp and leaned in closer to the two. He was obviously stressed. Mating was strictly forbidden for anyone. Couldn't risk any old omega or beta getting pregnant. Even if Yeosang was a wolf, they would've forbidden the rule anyways. Not even Seonghwa would be able to handle the pups. San was the first to speak in the trio.

"How did hear us?" San questioned.

"Well I got out of the shower, and approach my door then I hear you two whispering about the number of pups you want and the clinic which I can only believe means one thing," Yunho explained, San and Wooyoung could only look at each other, guilty. Wooyoung gulped nervously.

"Please Yunho, don't tell anyone, I don't want to lose them." He pleads, Yunho frowned and sighs. Wooyoung was ready to tear up just at his actions. San loosely wrapped his arm around Wooyoung's waist and tugged him slightly pulled him closer. 

"I don't think I can hide this for as long as you think, eventually the other alpha's will sense it, then where will we be?" Yunho scolded. Yunho leaned closer, "When did you two mate?"

"Yesterday," San answered confidently. Yunho grew wide eye.

"What the?" He responded, louder than his original voice. Wooyoung and San were quick to shush him. He pulled them by their necks towards him. "I'm sorry you mated yesterday and you think you hit the jackpot already?" Yunho whisper-yelled. San and Wooyoung glanced each other, despite the beta's point, Wooyoung objected.

"I can feel them Yunho, I can feel them, they are there for sure." Wooyoung pleaded, grasping his arm instinctively.

"And I believe him." San intercepted. Yunho sighed, they seem to be for real about it. 

Yunho was stuck in his mind. If he tells anyone Hongjoong will force Wooyoung to get rid of them, but if Wooyoung doesn't have them the pact is honoured. But if he doesn't tell anyone, he deals with the guilt of knowing all along that Wooyoung was pregnant when it finally becomes noticeable. And at that point, it'll be almost impossible to get rid of the pups without a violent end. No matter what the pups suffer. What were they thinking when they mated? Luckily his mind finds a suitable solution, one that can satisfy.

"Listen, because it's only 1 day after you two mated, don't make absolute statements until you know for sure if you are pregnant. If you are not pregnant, then I will not tell the pack you two mated and we just forget it happened. But if you are pregnant, I'm sorry but I will inform the pack." Yunho stated. San and Wooyoung both nodded, the terms were fair, and Yunho never would have bad intent. Yunho smiled pulling both into a warm hug with his two long arms. After a short period, they hear a car horn. The managers were here. The three broke away and San began to head for the door. Yunho held Wooyoung back and whispered in his ear. "You know me, if you do have pups, then I will actively help you take care of them." Yunho smiled before going ahead of Wooyoung. Wooyoung smiled, his pups would be in good hands with Yunho. He soon too began to head to the day ahead.

\------

A week had passed. Yeosang only felt more and more isolated. Those strange behaviours he kept seeing from the members-only grew. The members eventually never saw him in the morning, they would never sit down next to him for that long, and they always seemed to have a reason not to be with him. Dinners were spent in rooms and practices were almost always individual. And whenever they were in a group, it seemed like they feared sitting next to Yeosang. Hongjoong who would normally investigate members feeling down didn't come close to Yeosang, even when he tried to cry in front of everyone - which didn't work. Yunho interacted and joked with him less often, Mingi flat out ignored him. San became more spiteful around him, especially in regards to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung would come to San's beck and call every time San called. But most surprising was Jongho and Seonghwa. The protective souls he saw the night his foot was stabbed in were more awkward than ever. Despite them looking over to Yeosang every now and then, they wouldn't interact with him or each other. 

He pleaded to the managers to give him information on what happened, something must've happened. But the managers don't seem to know what is going on themselves. Defeated, Yeosang's only self-defence was isolating himself from the members. He spent more time alone as the days passed. He would find a reason to excuse himself, not like the members isolating him was enough. Even though he shared a room with Wooyoung, he would always shun him away, or try to fall asleep before he would come to bed. Sometimes Wooyoung wouldn't even come to bed at all. Good, he thought.

The promotion days began to countdown, less and less work as the hype for them began to wind down. He saw this as hope, maybe the members would finally acknowledge him as one of there's again. They grew closer without him, they started to go out without him. They even started having dinner together, and no one would invite him. Yeosang was hurt. He can recall the twilight Wednesday, where no one came home till 4 am. They thought he was asleep but he wasn't. They said they were going out for him. But he has yet to see nothing in return of that. And he still knows absolutely nothing.

Now it was Saturday, and now all the small talks he clung too had stopped. Was it something he did? It could've only been something he did, why else would everyone ignore him? But he can't think of anything he did wrong. Maybe it's just him? Was he a burden for them? Did they feel like they were forced to take him in? But then why now? Why only now after the past 3 years they've spent together did they finally realise he was a burden? Wooyoung, how could Wooyoung do this to him? He's known him for as long as he's been a trainee? And they've been so close. What has happened? And all his lectures about parenthood, what happened? He doesn't want to blame San, but that's the only place his mind can go at a time like this.

Saturday was a day off for all of them. Some of the members decided to go home, others decided to dedicate the day to their practice. Yeosang badly wanted to go home, perhaps he needs a refresh for the members. Seeing his family again would also be a bonus. But his hometown was very far away, on the other side of the country, no point. He makes a quick decision that he wasn't going to see anyone at all, stay in bed. Perhaps sleep to catch on his lack of it. 

He can hear Wooyoung excitedly leave the house, ready to go home for the day, he is jealous, but he just hopes he comes back as someone who is ready to answer some questions. While simply laying in what he feels like was a casket, he decided that tomorrow he was going to confront everyone. Be upfront and ask why they were doing this? And why were they just ignoring him? It was obvious he was upset, he hoped. Maybe instead of sleeping, he should be thinking about how he was going to do that. He was unsure of who was home and who wasn't: he stopped listening after everyone became weird. 

Well, have they? They have just become rather distant from him, they were still there. They still talked, but distant. Maybe he was taking this out of proportion? There was that time were Seonghwa bought him food despite not talking to him all day. That was Tuesday. Everyone else did seem to only further themselves away from him, all he wanted to know was why. He tossed and turned, maybe he just needs to sleep for a bit longer. 

Hongjoong was ready to leave, Seonghwa and Yeosang were going to be left alone for the day. Dangerous. Seonghwa hasn't been able to muster up the confidence to confront Yeosang about him isolating himself. Everyone's noticed it. In trying to hide their behaviours from him, they've excluded him from so much and they can see the consequence crystal clear. Yeosang probably feels like they are excluding him for a reason. There is a reason, his safety. Haksal could strike at any time, and if anything the suppressants being taken was done in order to ruin Hongjoong's perfect bubble he has made around the human. Even though they have been pushing him away because of their wolf biology showing, no one has ever left him alone. Except for Wednesday night: they were forced out by Sanguis just to threaten them a little more. They came back, empty-handed, but relieved to find him safe and sound in his bed. 

Hongjoong packed his bag for today. The restraint was around his waist, it was his turn to wear it, he prayed that San and Jongho don't do anything stupid. He overlooked Seonghwa who was just calmly sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, upset and tears swelling up in his face. Concerned Hongjoong went over to the beta, just for 5 minutes before he had to leave. He sat down slowly next Seonghwa and placed his arm on his back. Seonghwa scoffed.

"You comfort me, but not him?" Seonghwa spat. Hongjoong heavily sighed, he glanced over to see that Seonghwa was now letting the tears fall. He knew that Seonghwa was holding them in for such a long, painful time. What was it? Guilt. He thought that he would be good, he was once able to go days without having to take one suppressant. Now, the drug has become something he depends on again. And now that he can't control himself, he has to further himself away from Yeosang to uphold the pact. And now Yeosang is clearly alone in the dark, not knowing anything about how his life is being threatened. 

"I have no excuse for not making sure Yeosang is okay, that's my own fault, but someone has to deal with Sanguis being at our literal doorstep." Hongjoong reasoned, beginning to stroke up and down Seonghwa's back to soothe him. Not much more was said. Hongjoong moved down onto the floor, just under Seonghwa's face to try to get eye to eye with him. Hongjoong held Seonghwa's hand, gripping gently. "Look, take this day to try and speak for yourself, just get him back to the happy Yeosang." Hongjoong smiled. Seonghwa nodded. After that affirmation, Hongjoong took his leave. He quickly embraced the beta in a quick hug before leaving the dorm.

Seonghwa was now alone. Still stuck in thinking about how much Yeosang was suffering. How was he - they - going to ever make it up to him? 

What if he just told him about them being wolves? Would it be that hard? Or would he hate them even more than he does now? That's a big thing to throw on him now, but it's the truth. None the less he couldn't just sit there, he had to eventually approach Yeosang somehow. He didn't want Yeosang to leave his room, he wanted the younger to feel like he was coming to him to apologise, not force him to come looking for one. 

Seonghwa thought and thought, how the hell was he going to do this?

A gift was his best idea. A token to show Yeosang he was sorry, but what would Yeosang like? He can't just go out to the shop now and grab him a present, he's trying too hard then. From there only one thing came to mind. Chicken. They haven't had chicken because Yeosang hasn't asked for it. That's it, he will order chicken for Yeosang. They can eat it while he explains himself. Genius Seonghwa. 

He reached over the phone, quickly dialling Yeosang's favourite chicken place. Ordering in enough fried chicken for two people delivered. The order would come from his pocket, no need for Yeosang to order. Hanging up the phone he felt better, at least he was doing something for the younger to feel better. The wait time was quite long because it was still morning. Enough for Seonghwa to see if he can't find the human spark he had from his school days. 

Yeosang is awoken by the sudden doorbell. The whole staying awake thing didn't work out. Someone was coming to the house? He decided it wasn't that much to focus on so he decided to just lay on his phone. Nothing new from the members, so on to Youtube he goes. It was peaceful, he felt a little better.

But that peace was disrupted. Four knocks came at his door. This was unexpected, normally the members would just barge in and say what they needed to say then leave. Now days only Wooyoung enters through the door, so who was this? He sat up, putting his phone to his side. "Yeosang," A faint, desperate call came from the other side. Seonghwa. Yeosang removed the crumpled blanket from him and sat over his bed. He wanted to get up, but he stopped himself as a familiar smell caught his sense. Chicken? Seonghwa had chicken? This was very interesting indeed, no contact and now chicken. Yeosang decided, he was going to allow the elder in.

"Hello?" He called back. He could hear an audible sigh of relief on the other side. The door slowly slides open. Seonghwa opened the door with one hand, while the chicken was held in the other. His long sweatpants scuffed the floor as he slowly began to step inside the room. It was a small bag, but he could smell the chicken. It was warm, freshly made. Seonghwa must've bought it early. 

"I-i bought us a chicken to share, I-i was go-going to eat it here." Seonghwa had stuttered out, cracking a sad smile. He was on edge, not for transforming, but for crying. Yeosang had stayed on the edge of the bed but did send a smile towards him. Yeosang was euphoric, after some time of being alone, someone finally decided to come to him, eat with him, will they talk? Probably not, but he was still touched by the thought.

Seonghwa was always the one who overtly cared for everyone, he hated it when anyone was upset. So seeing Yeosang on the edge of his bed, in a huge black hoodie trying to hide, his hair unkempt and he hasn't even bothered to wash up, broke him. He shakingly placed the chicken down on the floor, invitingly enough room for Yeosang to come onto the floor himself if he wanted too. He carefully took out the chicken and all the accessories it came with. He flattened out the bag and placed it on the floor, acting as a picnic blanket. He placed everything on the bag. He kneeled down, but that was it. Yeosang could only blink, Seonghwa was sobbing, tears were bouncing onto the wooden floor. Yeosang moved onto the floor. But unsure if he wanted to approach Seonghwa. Why was he crying?

"I'm sorry," Seonghwa whispered in between his sobs. Yeosang could feel it, a bittersweet taste came into his mouth. His stomach became light, and he could feel his eyes begin to water. This was going to be one of those conversations. Yeosang inched closer.

"What for?" Yeosang asked shakingly. He moved around the food and towards Seonghwa's side. Seonghwa was now fully sobbing. Noticing the younger was at his side he turned to face him. He could barely look up for how ashamed he was. He continued

"What do you mean what for! For," He stopped to gulp and take a quick breath, "making you feel alone. I've noticed that we all have become so distant from you, and nothing will ever explain our actions, and you only feel like you could only isolate yourself because you feel unwanted and," Seonghwa paused, he could only continue to sob. Yeosang was now over his edge. He was sobbing as well. Now that it was brought up to him all the tears he's kept compacted can finally flow.

The feeling when Seonghwa explained his own charges was weird, vindication but a sense of warmth and relief. But only one question came to his mind, why? Seonghwa would for sure know why. But he knew Seonghwa like this would never provide an answer. The last feeling he felt with Seonghwa was sorrow, he could only imagine what Seonghwa was thinking this entire time, how long has Seonghwa wanted to apologise for? Do the others want to apologise. For now, Yeosang can only embrace this moment of weakness.

Seonghwa continued, "You don't need to forgive me, I just want us to be back where we were not that long ago, please I just," Yeosang couldn't take it anymore. He leapt and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's chest. He carefully manipulated his feet to wrap around Seonghwa's waist as he moved into the gap in Seonghwa's crossed legs. He put his head into Seonghwa's shoulder, letting everything out, too bad the sweater Seonghwa was wearing was one of his good ones, a light pink that cost a lot. Seonghwa was shocked, but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Yeosang and crying into his shoulder. 

The two didn't move, the embrace of each other was filling the thing they seemed to be missing. Yeosang lifted his head from the shoulder, which caused Seonghwa to mirror his act. The two could now look at each other, cheeks flustered, eyes red and the tears sparkling off their faces. "I can forgive you, just don't ever do it to me again," Yeosang responded, before returning to his initial position. Seonghwa whined as he placed a friendly kiss on top of Yeosang's head.

They both began to go back to normal, their breathing returned to normal and their faces began to clear themselves up naturally. They slowly began to unlatch from one another, and Yeosang eyes the chicken. It hasn't gone bad and it still smells fresh. He cracked a smile on his face, "Was the chicken meant to appease to me?" Yeosang asked before turning back to Seonghwa. Seonghwa rubbed his face, trying to remove whatever tears and mucus were on his face. 

"That was the plan, but they break down wasn't suppose to happen," He stated as he shuffled towards the chicken. Yeosang began to shuffle over back towards his bed, back into his spot for the meal he was about the indulge himself in. "But strangely I'm glad it did." Seonghwa chirped. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and handed them to Yeosang before grabbing his own. The two shared one final smirk at each other before digging into their meal. 

The talks were mostly menial. Nonsense, what it was normally like, Seonghwa didn't want to talk about the other members at this point as he was unsure of Yeosang's stance on them. Although Yunho did come up, and how Yunho has been one of the friendlier members towards Yeosang.

Despite having many pieces of chicken, Seonghwa still felt like his stomach was light, fluttery. He always took time to glance at Yeosang. Despite being ungroomed and recovering from a breakdown, he still looks as handsome. Especially after he removed the hoodie hood. His Yeosang hasn't changed much since he last saw him. He was beautiful. He could feel a swelling in his stomach, hot and spreading through his body fast. He could feel himself falling closer to Yeosang, something was pulling him closer towards him, the thing stopping him was the picnic in front of him. All he wanted to hold him close, protect him, keep safe in his arms. 

Seonghwa shook himself from what he thought was a daydream, he quickly ate the piece of chicken that was dangling in his chopstick. As he looked up again he noticed Yeosangs neck. A weirdly shaped red spot appeared on his neck. Seonghwa looked closer, inspecting whenever Yeosang would gracefully turn his head. Seonghwa grew wide-eyed, he must've accidentally done it. The red spot on his neck was no ordinary spot, it was an imprint, Seonghwa's imprint. His stomach wanted to drop, but the butterflies that were there were keeping it afloat. This was going to be tough to explain to Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:   
> \- Imprinting is the involuntary mechanisim that is used by werewolves to mark their mates, it can only be seen by the werewolf who imprinted on them (It's from Twilight). Take with that what you will... thank you for reading~!
> 
> *this chapter is almost 6000 words T-T


	5. How Dare He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi begins to worry about the burden tha pact is putting on the group and decides he will convince Hongjoong to revise the intial promise. However the absense of suppressants begins to reach it's breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and Cursing

Mingi has been eyeing Yeosang for the past few days. For almost all of last week, he chose to ignore him just to hide from him. Now he can see the damage he has done. Seonghwa has made amends with him, perhaps it was his turn. However, the anxiety of accidentally revealing himself - all of them - to Yeosang is wrangling him towards a wall.  _ Remember the pact _ , that's what Hongjoong always said.  _ Never forgot what you lost _ . The pact has always been the first priority in Mingi's mind, he was the first to agree to it years ago. He saw the reasoning as valid and despite being an inner-city wolf, he recognised the dangers that it would have, Hongjoong always seemed to be right about most things.

But now this pact that was intended to protect Yeosang is breaking him in a very different way. His eyes were always tired and sad, pain seething through his teeth. He could tell that Yeosang knew that he was being held hostage in the dark, he was missing something. And of course, Yeosang starts to notice when Sanguis are on their backs. It's time like these where Mingi just wanted to abandon the pact, retrieve his coins and tell Yeosang everything. That would put him an immense amount of danger, but would it? It's been 2 years if there was a time it would be now. 

Mingi needed to speak to Hongjoong. Surely he'd listen. Perhaps he could convince the alpha it was time. 

Mingi had scuffled down the hallway, consistently turning his head curiously glancing into the solo practice rooms to see what the people inside were doing. He tried to make his footsteps as light as possible to not disturb anyone working hard. NOt long the endless practise rooms ended and all that was left was Hongjoong's personal studio. The tall white door was haunting, he couldn't hear anything coming from the studio meaning he wasn't busy. Mingi slowly approached the door and bite his lip. He pushed past the doubt the flooded his mind and carefully knocked three times. He looked up to the summit of the door, no turning back now.

"Come in," Hongjoong called.

Mingi reached down to the handle and pushed the door ajar. Peeping his head into the room. Hongjoong was slouching in the chair, navy blue beanie close to falling off his head. He was loosely holding a letter in a navy blue sweater paw, he was glancing over at the door waiting for his visitor to enter. As soon as he saw it was Mingi he cracked a smile, he was always happy to see his members. Once Mingi had confirmation of his welcome he shyly shuffled into the room. Hongjoong had leaned up and pulled out the second wheely chair from under the low bench. Mingi went to sit down, "What's the letter?" He asked curiously. Hongjoong laughed.

"Sanguis' latest threat." Hongjoong had slid the paper underneath the sound system before turning back to Mingi. Mingi scoffed.

"Seriously they don't quit don't they?" Mingi asked. Out of the members, Mingi has the least experience with Sanguis. He and the people around him have never been contacted by the pack, or have fought the pack. His first experience was with Hongjoong about two weeks ago. But the stories the members have told him scare him enough. How San's grandparents were once a part of the pack but left because they couldn't stand the cruelty towards humans, how Seonghwa hasn't seen his brother since he was taken by them; Jongho's horror stories scare him the most, the treatment he went through would never beat anything Mingi has experienced. Hongjoong just smiled and shook his head. He could sense Mingi's aura, he was nervous about something, something was distressing him, yet something about him was trying to build confidence. Mingi wasn't here just to hang out, he was here to talk.

Mingi was trying to muster the words he needed too, but nothing was coming to mind as quickly as he wanted it too. But all he could mutter out was noises of confusion. Through the noises Hongjoong had simply placed his hand on Mingi's knee.;

"I know what you are here for, so just spit it out." Said Hongjoong, he tried to be as comforting as possible, rubbing his hand across the soft cotton of Mingi's black sweatpants. Mingi sighed, time to unload it all. He moved the leader's hand from his leg and leaned forward.

"You know how Yeosang has been these days: just depressed and alone." Hongjoong had nodded, "And like, he knows something, the night of the meeting he just gave me the idea that he knew he was being held in the dark." Hongjoong just lowered his head, the action startled Mingi in stopping his speech. Hongjoong laughed shaking his head. Mingi began to sink into his jacket.

"Mingi I know where you want to go with this, normally I get this talk from Jongho or Seonghwa, but you?" Hongjoong had questioned, Mingi heart sank a little. He couldn't do much other than listen to alpha at this point. No, he had to convince him that this was a good idea.

"Look I know you are sick and tired of this topic coming up-"

"I am" Hongjoong sneered, he didn't want to discourage Mingi's opinion. It was extremely rare for Mingi to speak up against Hongjoong's ruling, perhaps it was only once. He didn't mind the loyalty from Mingi, but it was overbearing at how Mingi seldom had an opinion on anything. When he did, it was a mirror of Hongjoong's. So seeing this now was going to prove something very interesting to Hongjoong. He continued to listen.

"But it's now doing something terrible to Yeosang, and for sure you can see it. I honestly believe we should just tell reveal it to him, the facade has to go soon." Mingi pleaded slowly leaning in. He could feel a sense of confidence grow into him, especially when Hongjoong seems to be looking at him lovingly, why was he looking at him lovingly? He was going against his will. He anticipated his response.

"Look, I know where you are coming from, but the only reason why Yeosang feels alone is because we seem to believe that hiding ourselves will safeguard him. To protect him from our wolf forms and all of this Sanguis stuff. Once the suppressants have arrived it'll return to normal." Hongjoong had stated.

Mingi knew he made a good point, all of this was because of the lack of suppressants. The dependency on the suppressants the members have had made the disconnection only harder. But what about after? When Sanguis' threats become more frequent, how the hell were they going to handle that? Mingi had many more good points he wanted to make but he couldn't muster the confidence to do it. He had to obey his alpha. "I understand," Mingi whispered. Hongjoong sighed, of course, Mingi reverted back to having no opinion. He wanted to point this out but he feared that would only distant the beta from him, and he valued Mingi, a lot.

Mingi had continued, "I'm not excited for dance practice today."

"I know, I mean San and Jongho seem like they are teetering on the edge of exploding, and Wooyoung might end up accidentally screwing one of them." Hongjoong snickered. Mingi laughed along before turning towards the sound system.

"Who has the restraint?" Glancing over at Hongjoong. Hongjoong casually grabbed the end rim of his sweater and hoisted it up revealing his lower chest. Mingi's heart began to race and he blushed as he saw the alpha's chest. On his bare chest with the silver band that wrapped fully around his waist. Mingi nodded approvingly, "God, if San and Jongho are on edge, shouldn't one of them be wearing it not you?" he questioned. 

"My turn, I honour the rules we agreed too," Hongjoong affirmed. Mingi sighed looking at the time, it wasn't too long until the dreaded dance practice anyways. Rather than departing, he stayed with his alpha until it was time to go.

\------

The members had gathered together in the practice room. Just as a way to release energy and revise any choreography that they might need to revise. It was done to be solely only the 8 of them, no managers in sight. One by one they filed into the white-walled room. Each dropping their possessions by the leather brown couch at the other end of the room before getting into individual stretches. Yeosang had sat down on the couch, quickly opening his backpack and foraging for his water bottle. Pulling it out he quickly took a swig of water. He could feel a weight be added onto the couch, he closed the lid and glanced over to find Yunho now sitting beside him, eyeing him up and down. Yunho smiled warmly,

"How's the foot?" He asked cautiously. Yeosang smiled back. Yunho had made his amends over a call while he was away. It was a long and lonely night for the both of them until Yunho had made the move to contact Yeosang. Although it was a slow start, the two manage to embrace each other over a lengthy face time call, the two have been closer than ever since. Yeosang looked down towards his foot and flexed it back and forth.

"Surprisingly healed over nicely, despite all the activity on it, the slit is still there but like I said no pain." He blurted out. Yunho had shuffled closer towards him. 

"That's a miracle!" Yunho hollered. He shot up from the couch and grabbed Yeosang's wrists and pulls him into a standing up position. Loosely, Yeosang allowed himself to be thrown up by Yunho, quickly regaining his balance. 

Jongho caught sight of Yeosang smiling and being cheery, it made his body grow warmer in happiness. Perhaps today he can interact with Yeosang as well, after all, he really wanted to. He decided to give it a try, he glided across the dance room towards Yunho and Yeosang. He sheepishly latched onto Yunho's side, too afraid to go towards Yeosang's side after almost ignoring him all week. "What's a miracle?" He asked trying to engage in the conversation Yunho patted the younger's arm.

"Yeosang's foot healed quickly!" Yeosang blushed, this was the most attention he was getting in weeks. Yeosang glanced over, he could see Jongho was shying away from him and how a guilty blush flushed over his face. Yeosang decided to take the initiative, he carefully strode towards Jongho. Jongho only continued to shrink, why was Yeosang even coming towards him? He didn't deserve this. Yeosang grasped his hand, causing Jongho to shudder, Yunho chuckled. Yeosang sent a reassuring glance at Jongho, smiling brightly towards the younger. Jongho could barely look up, not only because he felt guilty but slightly overwhelmed. Yeosang moved closer, trying his best to encourage a reaction from Jongho. Jongho looked up slightly, he felt horrible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Yeosang smiled.

"It's okay, trust me." Yeosang gripped Jongho's stronger, almost similar to the level of Jongho's human strength. One thing Jongho always imagined was how strong Yeosang would be as a wolf. He is naturally strong as a human, 2nd strongest in the group, but as a wolf, would he be stronger than Jongho? Possibly not, but he would surely be stronger than everyone else. The thought weirdly excited him. It's a curious idea, one worth experimenting, but the experimenting would conflict with Jongho's desires and ideals with Yeosang. 

Jongho wanted to respond, but the call of the leader startled the trio. It was time to start the round of dance practises. Yeosang and Jongho exchanged a glance as Yunho excitedly ran off towards the centre of the room. The two just casually smiled at each other before they too take their position in the first formation. Jongho began to slowly lowered himself to a kneel. He was still shy about his encounter, but the alpha whispering in his brain is telling him to show off his latest advancement. Snapping the voice out of his head he slowly looks around. Everyone -other than Wooyoung who is getting ready to play the song from the computer- is waiting in their position. 

No one has acknowledged him, he turns to his left to find Seonghwa is staring at him dead. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the younger, threateningly. A beta was trying to threaten him? Jongho remarked back, he quickly bared his teeth as the count in too the song began to chime. Quickly hiding his mouth away as the song had properly started.

It was 5 songs straight before the boys begged their leader for a break. Giving into to his pack Hongjoong called for a breather before continuing through the discography. Each of the boys decided to spread off into smaller cliques. Yunho, Mingi and Jongho took over the couch; Hongjoong and Seonghwa decided to sit in the centre of the room timing out their break; Yeosang and Wooyoung were leaning against the wall playing with each other as best friends do. San dashed to the bathroom.

San could feel it in his stomach, a violent appetite and sickening anger. A pounding heart that was in time with his thumping head. He leaned over the sink, he felt limp despite all the strength he had in his body. He could see his sweat drain onto the sink and his own panting pillaging through his ears. He glanced up into the mirror, his hair was glued to his forehead and his brown eyes were emitting a dim red light behind his dark brown contacts. He harshly coughed and clasped at his stomach, a trick his grandfather had taught him recently to handle with the savage desires. These feelings weren't new but still felt new. This was only his 3rd rut. In the group, he was one of the later ones to present, barely presenting before he was drafted into the group. He isn't embarrassed by presenting late, he just hasn't exactly gotten control of the ruts yet.

San knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. After all Hongjoong and Seonghwa were timing the break. He took massive gulps of air, trying to slow his breathing, but the adrenaline in his body only pushed him further. He couldn't even drink water. He sealed his eyes shut and shook his head, he could do this. He needs to do this, for the good of the group. He stepped away from the sink and rubbed his eyes. Swinging his arms around loosely before exiting the bathroom, still shaking. The walk back seemed like endless halls, twisting and turning constantly. He could smell the trainees from their rooms, especially the ripe omegas among them. No, he was already taken. He kept trudging further back towards the practice room. 

He halted before he entered, something was off, very off. It was Wooyoung. The smell coming from his omega was weird, one that he hasn't smelt before. Stressed he peeked into the practice room. Yeosang was sitting with Wooyoung, playing with Wooyoung. Patting him on his arms while they both laugh at a joke that San couldn't hear. His omega was happy with someone else? Yeosang shuffled closer to Wooyoung, wrapping his arm around his waist and leaning into his shoulder. San grew wide-eyed, what did he think he was doing? Wooyoung chuckled along with all the fun that Yeosang was giving him. He couldn't control his hand clenching into itself. The two boys then stood up, Yeosang first stood up then grabbed Wooyoung's hand and pulled him up. Wooyoung was smiling the entire time. San's heavy breathing returned, he could feel himself shake, but he didn't regret it. Then, Yeosang dared to pull Wooyoung into a hug. Wooyoung accepted the hug. San could feel it, the beast was scratching at him, his claws slowly extended. 

How dare he.

San's face flushed a harsh red. He could feel it, the thick black hair growing of his face, his sharped teeth exposed. His eyes contorted, enhancing his forehead to help his wolf sight. He violently shook the contacts out of his eyes revealing his flaming eyes. San snarled. The two separated from their hug, it was time. San couldn't hold it anymore, the beast was out. Enraged he charged towards Yeosang. There were murmurs heard, but he blocked them out, he only had one target. Quickly catching a glance at human's face before letting his hateful fist fly. San was known for his aim. Directly into the pretty boy's face. The force behind San made Yeosang fly before he landed on the wooden floor. All it took was one hit and Yeosang was out. San ran over and hissed over the body. 

"Jongho no!" San could hear Yunho cry. San was ready to strike again not until he was jumped. He had made a harsh impact with the floor to find that Jongho had pinned him. The younger was seething, spit dripping from his teeth. He too had fully transformed, teeth sharper and claws sharper than ever as well. He raised his claw before gouging into San's chest.

"How dare you?!" Jongho screamed as he was preparing another strike. San kicked the younger in the stomach throwing the younger off him. San adjusted himself to stand. He roared as he jumped onto Jongho bringing the younger to the ground, an audible crack coming from him. San was ready to strike him but Jongho restrained his arms before kneeing him in the pelvis. San flinched allowing Jongho to kick him in the chest sending San across the room. He crashed into the wall. Wooyoung ran to comfort him in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around San. 

"Please, Please San just stop?" Wooyoung pleaded, he had slipt too. It didn't work, San carefully pushed to omega aside and charged at Jongho again.

Seonghwa couldn't even stare at the fight, he wanted to watch to hope that neither of them kills the other, but he just couldn't. A pull forced him to look at Yeosang. Seonghwa ran towards him as quickly as possible. Yeosang's nose was bleeding heavily, and a massive bruise began to form between his eyes. Despite the knockout, he looked peaceful, beautiful, he never saw it coming. He turned back towards the fighting alphas for as long as his body would allow him. The two were at each other's necks, Jongho was physically stronger while San was more agile. The other members were preoccupied with trying to stop the fight. He glanced back, Yeosang can't stay here. He was too pure to see his members be as savage as they are. He needed to nurture Yeosang, but not here. 

Seonghwa allowed himself loose, fully transforming himself. He tucked his arms under Yeosang's legs and chest and lifted him. It was easier for him now that he was a full wolf. And without a second thought, Seonghwa had flashed past everyone. He didn't stop sprinting for any reason. Within seconds he was out of the building and within a minute was bolting down the alleyways of the streets. Taking quick turns to navigate around the buildings, every second he could find spare he would stare down at Yeosang. It only took Seonghwa 3 minutes to run to the dorm, he hurries inside, with only care for Yeosang he ran into his room and immediately placed Yeosang upon Hongjoong's bed. He never woke up on their trip. He had to nurse him before everyone returned home.

The fight only continued, the remaining four wolves were unsure of what to do. Yunho and Mingi were panicking themselves, Yunho trying to catch Jongho, but each time the younger breaks free. And Wooyoung is trying to calm San every time he's down, but nothing to avail. Hongjoong felt useless. The restraint on his waist forced him to be docile in a situation where he just couldn't be. San just struck Yeosang and he can slowly start to piece together why. Hongjoong runs over to Mingi and lifts his sweater up again. "Mingi get it off me," Hongjoong ordered. Mingi calmed himself down before dexterously unlocked the restraint, holding back his cries of pain he felt from the silver. The restraint fell to the ground. On cue, Hongjoong had transformed. 

Hongjoong wasn't a normal alpha, he was the lead alpha. His features were sharper, his eyes were brighter, and his bark was louder. He charged into the two younger alphas. The two were grasping at each others' throats. "Enough!" Hongjoong roared as he ripped the two apart. Jongho had fallen into Yunho and Mingi's grasp while San fell to the floor, Wooyoung immediately clamouring at his side. Hongjoong was seething and he slowly stomped towards San and Wooyoung. Wooyoung and San both provided a strong front but refused to stand against their leader. Hongjoong held back the desire to strike them both.

"Now," Hongjoong had started, "There would be only one reason why you would strike Yeosang like that, isn't there Choi San?" Hongjoong snapped. Both of the wolves looked down, they knew straight away that Hongjoong knew. Hongjoong continued, "Is if you were protecting your omega from a new possible mate, am I right Choi San?" Hongjoong yelled. Hongjoong's gaze then changed from San to Wooyoung, eyeing his stomach. "Wooyoung stand," Hongjoong ordered. Obediently Wooyoung stood but immediately covered his stomach crying.

"Please Hongjoong, please just-"

"Just what? You can't raise pups Wooyoung you are 21?!" Hongjoong hysterically exclaimed. Yunho sighed, he could feel tears form in his eyes, he saw this coming from the moment he found out. Hongjoong moved closer towards Wooyoung causing San to jump up and hiss at Hongjoong before standing strongly in front of Wooyoung. Hongjoong sighed, "San please." Yunho couldn't take it anymore, he stepped forward.

"Hongjoong, please perhaps they didn't actually conceive pups, and even if they did this is just cruel." Yunho pleaded. Hongjoong turns back and scoffed. He couldn't believe it, a pack member supporting an irresponsible and unsafe pregnancy, but that wasn't the point.

"Yunho, I don't care about their fucking pups." The harsh words caught everyone off guard, snapping everyone out of the chaotic mindsets from the fight. "I care about the fact that they broke the pact by mating, not with just a stranger but with each other." Wooyoung burst into tears, he knew this was going to happen, but Hongjoong didn't have to be so harsh. He breaks down and crouches onto the floor letting the tears flow. San snaps out of his rage at his omega crying, and allows himself to fall and brings Wooyoung into his embrace.

Hongjoong couldn't handle this anymore, the desire to rip San's throat out was too great. He decided to remove himself from the situation. He hastily stomped out of the room, "When are these fucking suppressants getting here?" He roared as he slammed the left door to the practice room.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group laments the fight and tries to calm down the rough atomsphere that was present. The gorup also begin to identify what's theres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 1 week + wait for the chapter! I really wanted to get this out but school has started again. But I wanted to actually decently write at least some parts of the chapter so sorry for the quality spikes!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The silence in the practice was only pierced by Wooyoung's heavy sobs. Everyone's heads were down like scolded children, reconciling the wrongs that were just done from that clash. No one could deny that no one was in line, then again no one expected the alphas to fight.  _ He doesn't care about the pups _ is all that echoed in Wooyoung's ears, not even San's comforting whispers were louder than those very words. Wooyoung hunched down trying his best to regain composure to almost no avail, the leader's harsh words were the only thing he could pay mind too. 

Yunho sympathetically stood above them, carefully rubbing San's back offering as much commiseration as he could give. "He didn't mean it." He repeated softly. Yunho didn't want to lose the pups if they were even there that was. Hongjoong was too harsh on the two of them, but despite his spite Yunho understood it. They broke the pact by mating and sadly San had blatantly informed him without saying a word. The two deserved a punishment, especially if Yeosang remembers being knocked out. But losing the pups they might've made was not one that Yunho would stomach. 

Mingi was the first to break the silence, he was latched onto Jongho's back, almost restraining the alpha from moving. "When did you find out your pregnant?" Mingi curiously asked. To find out that his clan's omega was pregnant was something he never expected, especially from one of their own alphas. He was still in a daze from the rollercoaster he had just ridden in the passenger seat on, the chain of events and discoveries that occurred were still too much to wrap his head around and try and hold Jongho. Yunho sighed heavily, something Mingi didn't expect. Yunho moved to the floor in front of Wooyoung whispering something Mingi couldn't hear. Wooyoung only gave a shy nod. Yunho stood back up and turned back to the oblivious wolves. Jongho gawked.

"You knew?" He asked. Yunho nodded.

"I did, but anyways-"

"You knew and didn't tell anyone?!" Mingi exclaimed, Yunho slapped his own forehead and groaned

"Okay have either of you two heard of secrets?" He asked sarcastically, Mingi frowned.

"Why should you keep secrets from the pack?" 

"Because when bad secrets come out it makes the leader threaten to abort pups himself!" San exclaimed before jumping up. Jongho sighed, shuffling out of Mingi's hold and moving onto the couch. He knew it would comfort his injuries just a bit more than the cold wooden floor. 

"Well he didn't mean what he really said, he was obviously pissed, and now add pups into the picture!" Mingi exclaimed.

"Who said he would take care of them?" San fought back, crossing his arms and leaning back. He could pounce at Mingi if he wanted but seeing how badly he wrecked Jongho and how badly he was hurt from Jongho's own strikes, it was just a waste of time. Mingi opened his mouth before shaking his hands above his head, he had a good point.

"Well he did as he said, Wooyoung is 21,"

“His age shouldn’t matter, he feels ready,” Retaliated San.

“I bet 20 dollars he doesn’t, and then the pups might go to an orphanage instead.” 

Yunho groaned, "Oh my god Mingi shut up, there might not be pups!" Mingi gawked, he placed his hand over his mouth and looked away. Was there anything more he was going to find out? Like maybe Hongjoong actually likes him? Yunho continued, "Wooyoung is going to the clinic in a few days to be screened for pups, if they aren't there then we make nothing of it," Yunho bit his lip before glancing back at Wooyoung, "If they are there, then we will support Wooyoung through thick and thin and hope for a safe birth." Yunho smiled down at Wooyoung. He was calming down, his breathing was slowing and his tears were slowing. The omega looked up at Yunho and smiled back. He stood up slowly and began to snuggle into San to try and comfort him.

Jongho rose his hand and waved his finger, "Hang on," He drew the attention of the room, Jongho stood up and paced towards San, "So let me recap: You came into the practice room, knocked out Yeosang - which by the way, fuck you," 

"Language!" San gasped. He was slowly getting his spirits back, the rage that ran through his veins were pretty much soon gone, at least until Mingi said his comments were only a fraction of it just returned. 

Jongho groaned before continuing, "Then you got into a fight with me then got defensive of Wooyoung and his pups, only for them to might not even be there?" Jongho exclaimed, folding his arms looking to the ground, "I am correct?" He glanced back up at San. San could only shrug, he wasn't quite sure what was going through his mind when he picked the fight. Wooyoung chuckled.

"It's only his third rut, and I understand his defensiveness, but I don't understand how a human was at the receiving end?" Wooyoung questioned. He then backed away from San, holding him only by his hands lovingly. He cocked his head and smiled. Then he dropped San's hands to his sides. San was still lovestruck, his omega looked so beautiful, despite all the crying. In his daze he never noticed Wooyoung raise his palm. A harsh and speedy slap across his face, holding back strength but fast enough to sting. San cried out and grabbed the left side of his face. He only looked back at Wooyoung with wide eyes. Wooyoung had stared him dead in the eyes. "And that's for knocking out Yeosang, but I'm going to reserve that conversation for us privately." Wooyoung taunted. Wooyoung then turned around to Jongho and gave him the same slap he had given San. Jongho handled the strike much easily, stiff as stone. "And that's for attacking my alpha." 

"Excuse me he attacked my human." 

The room grew quiet. Jongho only realised when the members were all looking at him concerningly, weirdly. Oh no. Jongho blushed and wanted to run away. What Jongho felt for Yeosang wasn't love, he thought. Is love the desire to protect someone close from harm? He was charming and friendly enough but Jongho didn't  _ love  _ him, did he? No, all he wanted was to guard Yeosang. If Yeosang was harmed Jongho wouldn't sleep until the perpetrator was taken away or killed. As a brother, he loved him, like he was a pack himself, but as a mate? Jongho wasn't good enough for someone like Yeosang. A wild wolf suits a wild wolf, that's what he was taught. 

"Your what?" a voice cautiously asked, one that wasn't from the room. One that Jongho didn't really want to hear after the comment he just made. Following the voice to the entry of the practice room behind one of the walls, Hongjoong was peeping over. His face was puffy and a damp red, his clothes had small wet patches dotted all over his sweater. He shuffled closer into the room, not expecting sympathy from anyone, looking straight at Jongho. He stopped a good distance away from everyone else before repeating the question. 

Jongho looked down to the floor, wishing this portion of the conversation would just end. Yunho was the first one to his side, trying to place his arm comfortingly across his back, but Jongho just shook the elder off his back. Yunho looked back pleadingly. 

Hongjoong sighed as he moved closer to the group, seeing as he can't get an answer from Jongho right now, and he didn't want it either. He shuffled towards San and Wooyoung which causes Wooyoung to flinch a little. Hongjoong froze at the flinch, looking back worryingly. San instantly moved in front of his omega and growled ever so slightly. Hongjoong sighed, "Look I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with Jongho right now, but I wanted to apologise to Wooyoung for my comment earlier." Hongjoong smiled a little.

Wooyoung looked down, that was a quick apology from someone like Hongjoong, normally Hongjoong would wait some solid hours before coming back, not half an hour later. The comments stabbed Wooyoung, his pups meant everything. But the pack mean everything to him as well. They can't have anymore conflict then they need with Sanguis. He embraced Hongjoong closely whispering in his ear his acceptance. Hongjoong quickly pulled away, not wanting the rut-minded San to jump him at any moment, he smiled back before simply moving in front of the pack. 

Mingi had learnt quite a lot, but there was still something he wanted to know. He ushered himself towards Jongho, sliding up to his side and rubbing his arms. "Jongho if you have imprinted on Yeosang-"

"I haven't imprinted on him!" Jongho declared strongly. Mingi frowned, deciding to move towards Hongjoong. 

"Besides, a wolf can't imprint on a human," San muttered still rubbing the pain from Wooyoung's stinging slap. 

"That's a myth, we passed that down because we didn't want to be associated with humans," Hongjoong declared now embracing Mingi in a small hug. Jongho sighed and closed his eyes, they're going to find out the truth one way or another weren't they?

Jongho had exhaustedly sighed and moved back onto the couch. 

For the past few months, he has begun to notice Yeosang. His delicate doll-like features that were too good to be real, his hair was always soft and his skin was always smooth. Something about the human was more satisfying than any other wolf, his voice and touch were lighter than those of his kind and his added nativity only made his purity more charming. Jongho wanted badly to imprint on him, he wanted him for his own and for no one else to take him, but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't imprint on Yeosang. Why? His heart just couldn't do it, it breaks the very pact they put in line to protect him.

But despite the lack of the mark, he would still pledge to protect Yeosang with his life, if Yeosang would die then let him perish alongside him. That was Sanguis' code around mates, if they died then you too shall perish because you failed to protect them. 

Jongho only waved his arms away. He didn't want anyone looking at him for the moment, too embarrassed. He didn't even want to look at Yeosang despite at how much he usually loves too. 

Wait. Yeosang.

Jongho jumped from the couch and ran towards the other side where he saw Yeosang fall. He held his head in shook to find that he was gone, long gone. Jongho wanted to cry, he didn't even see Yeosang be taken away, how did he just get up and run? "Where did he go," He accidentally blurted out quickly, trying to hide his clear stress that he felt over the situation. Wooyoung sighed,

"See while you two alphas were having a big-dick-off, Yeosang was taken away by Seonghwa." Wooyoung chuckled as we wrapped his arm around San's shoulder and placed a quick kiss on his bloody cheek. He continued, "Interesting that no one has asked until now." 

"Well, we were all kinda under the knowledge that everyone knew that we didn't realise that somebody was looking the other way." Yunho sniggered pointing back towards the wall. Jongho frowned before returning to his original position on the couch. Pouting and crossing his arms. 

\-------

Yeosang was in the practice just moments ago, he could remember talking to Wooyoung vividly. Their weirdly charming no-end conversations that were the foundations of their friendship. It was about a sharp pain in Wooyoung’s stomach, one that had been kicking for the past week as he put it. Yeosang would fiddle with his red hoodie string, threading it through his fingers while keenly listening to his remarks and stories. He was having a joyous time with Wooyoung.

Then all of a sudden the lights went out and now he is in a comfier bed, shielded by a heavy blue blanket. As he cracked his eyes opens he could tell this wasn’t his room, the bed was different and a familiar scent of honey was missing. He tilted his head away, the room was spotless, shiny floors and organized shelving space. What was he doing in Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room? He attempted to lift himself, but there was a rushing pain in his head, a really bad headache. Defeated he fell backwards and decided the blanket will heal his pain. He wished for rest to sweep him away but curiosity pulled his eyes wide open. He turned his body towards the door, hoping someone would come in and explain everything to him. For a while no one did.

The door clicked and it swung lightly, on the other side was Seonghwa holding a small and limp ice-pack. He had been sweating for a while, his grey long-sleeved shirt was almost fully damp as if he also ran a marathon after finishing dance practice. Yeosang only smiled, he was glad it was Seonghwa. Seonghwa lowered himself down sitting by his side on the floor. He brushed Yeosang's hair away from his face which Yeosang admittedly blushed at. Seonghwa placed his hand on Yeosang's pumped up shoulder before smiling sadly. "Why is it you who always gets injured these days?" Seonghwa sighed. Yeosang chuckled.

"You tell me." Seonghwa readjusted himself into a kneel. Before lifting the ice pack to the bed's level. Seonghwa gave a small nod.

"Lay on your back." He ordered. Yeosang couldn't do much else other than just follow the order. He turned back onto his back and stared at the square pattern of the bunk bed. Not long after a sea of dark blue covered his vision, his face felt colder as the ice pack was slapped onto his head. He scrunched his nose at the sudden coldness. 

"A warning would've been nice." He huffed. Seonghwa snickered before returning to his slouched sitting place. Seonghwa began to stroke his blanket covered stomach as he hummed quietly. They were both nicely content with one another. 

Seonghwa couldn't stop himself from looking over at Yeosang. His helpless state made his body feel fuller, he had satisfied a hunger in his body. The warmth that was in his body whenever he was around Yeosang had returned. The younger was safe, and that's all Seonghwa could ask for. He wanted to reach for his hand but he was holding himself back. Seonghwa fully blushed over, luckily for him, Yeosang couldn't see. Yeosang also couldn't see Seonghwa's eyes slowly yellow. He needed to look away but he just couldn't. His precious was laying just beside him and he wasn't allowed to look? He gave up holding back, he just stared at Yeosang's blanket-covered body. 

"Can you, uh" Yeosang hard started, Seonghwa ears popped as concerningly looked over. "Tell me what happened and how I got here?" Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa was mixed. The question meant that he doesn't remember what happened, which mean he didn't see a rampaging San in his wolf form punching him in the face. But that also means that he might have suffered from something even worse. He also hasn't exactly come up with a lie. He quickly scavaged his mind for an excuse, until it hit him, the perfect story. One that he was the good guy as well, "Well, you were talking with Wooyoung and then all of a sudden you just passed out, fell face-first onto the floor! We all panicked, but it wasn't major. I took you back to here and then the member continued practising. " He said as if he was telling a fairy tale. He could see, and then the knight and shining armour saved the angel from the mean nasty wolves and took him back to his palace to keep him safe. But of course, he couldn't say wolf. Yeosang confusingly exclaimed.

"Huh, how did you get me here then?" Seonghwa smirked,

"I carried you in my own two arms, I walked." Seonghwa cockily replied Yeosang snickered.

"There is no way you carried me here in your arms grandma!" Seonghwa jokingly frowned,

"I did though." Seonghwa pouted as he began to caress Yeosang's hair. 

Yeosang moved the icepack from his face, too cold and the pain seemed to be gone he slowly brought himself up from his lying position and looks back at Seonghwa. Seonghwa takes the icepack away from Yeosang and pouts. "Too cold?" He asks cocking his head cutely. Yeosang shook his head,

"Yes, but I was also hoping if I could move to the couch." Seonghwa shrugged and stood up. He extended his hand out to Yeosang. Yeosang contemplated not taking his hand to joke with him. But the saint within told him otherwise. He took hold of Seonghwa's hand and holstered himself up off the bed. Taking note of Seonghwa's immediate blush that flushed over him, cute.

Seonghwa didn't actually expect Yeosang to hold his hand. He skipped a beat and held his breath, feeling himself turn bright red. He could feel himself pull towards Yeosang but he shook away this feeling and began to tow Yeosang out of the room, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to get him going. The two left the room, without splitting, with Seonghwa guiding Yeosang to the living area. Seonghwa consistently looked back to see Yeosang's pretty face, and his cute slim figure in a loose long-sleeved black top and tight skinny jeans. Every time he looked it was almost as if he was seeing Yeosang for the first time, the warmth returned. 

The two made it to the living area, Seonghwa sat down onto the couch before tugging Yeosang down with him. Yeosang curled up onto the couch into a small ball, resting his head on his knees. Seonghwa had swiftly grabbed the remote control to the tv and switched it on with a press of a button. 

Re-run of a drama that Seonghwa had already watched, the next episode was coming out later. He nudged Yeosang in his shoulder before gesturing the remote, "Wanna change it?" He asked. Yeosang shook his head before placing his head back down in its original position. Seonghwa smiled before placing the remote in the open space next to him. 

The show went on endlessly, the two slowly gravitated towards each other, until Seonghwa was now leaning into Yeosang chest. Seonghwa had stopped watching the TV ages ago, he sleeping with his eyes open. Too comfortable in Yeosang's embrace. The peace was disturbed when a stampede ran through the house. Wooyoung charged towards the couch dropping his heavy bag directly on the floor. He pounced onto Yeosang, shoving Seonghwa off the younger. He wrapped his arms around Yeosang tightly.

"Are you alright?" Wooyoung screeched. Yeosang came down from the shook of being jumped on and slowly wrapped his arms around Wooyoung.

"I'm fine." He chuckled. Wooyoung pulled away, brushing his hair away from his face before closely inspecting his face. The bruise on his forehead had worsened, and the skin around the wound had rusted over. His nose had recovered and the bleeding was gone. Other than those two things, Yeosang looked as handsome as ever. 

Seonghwa pushed himself back up from the couch and stood up to meet the with the rest of his pack. Hongjoong was hovering in the kitchen, quickly sorting through his white duffel bag. Seonghwa moved to his side before resting against the kitchen counter crossing his arms. Hongjoong continued his sort before pulling out a silver fist ring and placing it on the counter. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow before grasping Hongjoong's hands together. The silver fist ring belonged to Seonghwa's brother, it was a gift to Hongjoong from Seonghwa to use as self-defence. The knuckles stayed in Hongjoong's office in a locked drawer, agreed only to come out when Hongjoong needed to defend himself. The knuckles, with enough force, could disable any wolf of any rank with one well-aimed punch. The wearer is weakened by the silver, so it's the wolf's raw strength that adds the force. The knuckles were made for an alpha, which is why Seonghwa passed it on to Hongjoong. 

"What the hell?" Seonghwa asked quietly, tugging Hongjoong away from the bag.

"I'm going to need it," Hongjoong responded in a monotone voice. He pulled his hands away from Seonghwa's hold and slowly slipped the knuckles onto his hand, groaning as he could feel the silver begin to weaken his body. He moved his hands behind him before leaning into Seonghwa and whispering in his ear, "It's all good," Seonghwa pushed him away. Hongjoong sighed before raising his voice, speaking to the rest of the pack "I'm going on a dinner run, whose coming with?" He cheered. There was a choir of responses. Mingi and Yunho cheered unanimously followed closely after by San and Wooyoung. Hongjoong turned back towards Seonghwa, giving him quick wink, "You coming?" Seonghwa shook his head. Seonghwa leaned in,

"If you are going after them, what's going to stop them from coming after Yeosang?" Hongjoong shrugged his shoulders before moving to the doorway. Still in the doorway was Jongho who was squatted undoing his shoelaces and slipping off his shoes. Hongjoong tilted his head before whistling, signalling. Jongho glanced up before shaking his head.

"I'm not coming, I wanna stay here," Jongho responded, Hongjoong smirked before tip-toeing over the excess amount of shoes towards the youngest. 

"Ah yes that's right, you need to be here for your human," Hongjoong whispered. Jongho sighed before pushing a cackling Hongjoong away. Hongjoong catches himself before walking back into the living room, with Jongho trailing not that far behind. Hongjoong glides to the couch before sitting on its armrest, right next to Yeosang. "How's the head?" He whispers before stroking Yeosang's hair with his free hand. Yeosang hums,

"It's all good." Hongjoong nods his hair as he looks back towards Jongho and gives him a sly wink. Jongho rolls his eyes and moves to the kitchen towards Seonghwa. Hongjoong turns back and asks if Yeosang wanted to come along, in which luckily the younger said no. 

Hongjoong swiftly moved to the door and hollered to the rest of the house, "Be back!" He yelled before escorting the pack members coming with him out of the door and to the manager's car.

\-------

Seonghwa poured the boiling hot water into two small mugs before gently placing the metal ketal onto its stand. He takes a small spoon and delicately stirs the tea in both cups. Once satisfied he taps the side of the mug to shake the excess tea of the spoon before carelessly chucking it into the sink. He leaves the kitchen and goes to the high shelf, he pushes the framed photo of the 8 of them aside to find small salmon candles. He takes 1 and places it in the centre of the living room. He fiddles in his pocket for a set of matches. He pushes the compartment out to find only one match remaining. With a quick flick he lights the match, he squats down and lights the candle as well. He shakes the match until to flame is gone then stands and returns to the kitchen. He picks up the two mugs from over the counter and shuffles back to the living room. He gently lowers himself and places on mug down, careful enough not to spill anything. He places the other mug down before sitting himself down. He picks up one of the mugs and takes a small sip from the drink. Humming in approval he waits for his partner-for-tonight to join him.

Jongho didn't waste time, after his shower. He dashed to his room and slipped on the first clothing he touched from his drawers. Once dressed he shuts the light to his room off and quietly scuffles down the hallway. He approaches a door and opens it slightly. The room on the other side was pitch black, but through the thick darkness, he could see Yeosang in a deep peaceful sleep. Smiling to himself before he closes the door. He tiptoes to the living room to see Seonghwa waiting for him patiently under the candle-light. Taking his seat and takes a gulp of the tea he nods approvingly of the taste and places it down in front of him. 

"So you said there is something I need to know?" Seonghwa huffed out. Jongho nodded before readjusting himself to a more comfortable position. "Well I believe there is something you should know but I think you should go first." Seonghwa continued gesturing to Jongho to talk before picking up his tea for another gulp. Jongho clasped his hands together, this was going to be a rough re-telling.

"So I believe the easiest way for me to tell you this step by step," Jongho begun, denying himself to continue until Seonghwa put the cup down, he didn't want a mug thrown at him or broken today. Once the mug was down he continued, "So Wooyoung mated." Seonghwa eyes widened and jaw dropped. His hands naturally went to his mouth.

"What?" Seonghwa gasped. 

"Yeah I know but it doesn't stop there," He hushed his voice and leaned in closer, scared of Yeosang hearing the conversation, "he mated with San and believes he's pregnant." 

"With San?" Seonghwa exclaimed quietly before taking a quick sip of his tea. Jongho nodded Seonghwa placed his drink down, "Well that explains why San punched Yeosang, he must've got to close. How does Wooyoung know he's pregnant, that's a bold claim." He reasoned, Jongho sighed and began to giggle. Seonghwa cocked his head before letting his jaw drop again, "Don't tell me he hasn't actually checked?" With Jongho's nod in affirmation, he let his face fully fall into his palms, sighing as he fell. "Seriously? Creating issues when there probably aren't any!" He groaned before lifting himself up from his hand. 

Seonghwa sculled down his drink, before placing the mug down to his side, he wished this conversation kept going. However, Jongho was keen to know what Seonghwa wanted to tell him. Jongho placed his half-full mug down to his side and stretched himself out. He cocked his head before leaning back in, "So what is you wanted to tell me?" 

Seonghwa sighed. He shuffles closer towards the candles and leaned in. His face drooped, any cheery energy was gone. "I wanted to tell someone other than Hongjoong first because Hongjoong would literally kill me over this." He started, Jongho chuckled.

"Surely it doesn't beat Wooyoung and San mating?" Jongho joked, he looked up to see Seonghwa, he was serious. Jongho's face fell as he peered in closer. "What is it?" He shyly asked. Seonghwa was still looking for the words until he found them. 

"I have imprinted on Yeosang." He said bluntly before staring at Jongho for a response. 

Jongho was shocked. But it was a weird shock, he was angry because Seonghwa had stolen his ideal mate, but Seonghwa even managed to imprint on him? And he couldn't? Jongho's face fell, the slight smile that was there had also vanished. He could feel his stomach curl, the tea also suddenly tasted awful and unpalatable to him. All this time he spent with Yeosang, giving it his all to imprint on him and a beta beats him to it? He isn't sure if he should feel ashamed or furious. Subconsciously he is ripping Seonghwa's throat apart, but he's already had enough fighting for one day. 

"Jongho." He heard his named echo in his head. Snapping out of his thoughts he sees Seonghwa. He is staring at him, eyes look terrified than ever shaking. Jongho glanced down, his hands were gone only his claws remained. He turned into the black tv to see his reflection in the candlelight. He had fully transformed. How? He glances back apologetically. Seonghwa smiles comfortingly before standing up. He moves around the flame and puts himself down by Jongho, embracing him. Jongho didn't need or want the affection but he took it anyway. Why did he stay home again? That's right, to protect his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for over 1000 hits! I never expected to have the story seen over 1000 times! So thank you! Alsao thank you for 100 kudeos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a massive ATEEZ werewolf fic i've been planning for a while now! I'd like to thank everyone for their kudos and hits in advance and thank you for reading the fic, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
